Rise From The Shadows
by withered rose 14
Summary: Summary Update: Stuck in a mission with Nasuada, Murtagh learns that even the deepest of wounds could be healed. And Arya also learns that age doesn't matter. Murtagh/Nasuada and slight Eragon/Arya. CONTINUED!
1. The Red Blade

Hi

**Hi!! This is my second fan fiction of MxN… But Its my first chaptered fan fiction. I Write more of the song fic kinds than the chaptered ones… I hope you enjoy. I'll do my best to update. ) **

**I DO NOT OWN INHERITANCE AND THE CHARACTERS**

The sky was crimson, the clouds were dark, the ground was soaked in blood.

Dead bodies of soldiers lay everywhere, and more would be added to those innocent souls who fought the empire for the hope of the better future for their children and families. Scouts cleared the battle field of bodies of the honored dead and to return to their families and given proper burials. As for the soldiers of the empire, they are merely piled up and burned.

Three figures stood in the plains, two elves and a human woman.

"By mid day, the empire would attack again." Eragon said grimly. "I won't show Galbatorix any mercy."

"He deserves to die." Arya said. "The people who died won't be in vain if you defeat him."

"And," Nasuada paused, not sure whether to ask. "What of Murtagh?"

Eragon was silent. "I'm not sure. I can't confront him the same time with Galbatorix."

"We'll keep him busy then." Arya offered. "If you kill Galbatorix while we distract him, his bonds would be broken."

"That sounds reasonable." Agreed Nasuada, as she nodded her head, soft black locks bouncing. "Arya and I will fight Murtagh and distract him, while you face Galbatorix."

"Alright, you two be careful." Eragon warned, "You don't know what he's capable of."

Arya and Nasuada nodded. War drums boomed from the distance. Eragon cursed, "They're here." He glared at the horizon. He looked at Nasuada and Arya.

"Like I said, be very careful." He called Saphira and the sapphire dragon dived out from the sky and landed beside Eragon.

_The empire approaches._ She projected her thoughts so Arya and Nasuada could hear.

_And so does Murtagh and Thorn. _

Nasuada felt a lump forming in her chest, like an inside force tearing her insides to shreds.

_And what of Galbatorix?_ Eragon asked.

_He too, approaches. Along with that cursed black dragon. _Saphira hissed.

Eragon went to the saddle and drew his sword. "Don't make me repeat it again, be safe."

He and Saphira took off.

The booming sounds of the war drum came closer and closer.

"Arya," Nasuada began. "If something happens to me, don't let the Varden fall into the wrong hands."

Arya stared at her, then drew her sword as the war cries were to be heard. "Don't be pessimistic. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Nasuada drew her sword too. "Just in case."

The Varden's army of humans and dwarves stood behind them also the army of elves.

Arya called her dragon, Greeni **(********I can't think of a good name since the good ones are already taken in other fan fictions. So, we'll stick to Greeni. It's cute.)**

And an emerald dragon dived from the sky and landed beside her.

_I have spotted the empire. They're just behind the hills. _He told Arya.

_We fight to the end. _She said with strong authority.

Just as then, the army appeared over the hills.

The soldiers drew out their swords and held out their shields.

Nasuada turned and faced her people, "Victory requires sacrifice. As we stand before them, we will die fighting for the better future." She faced ahead. "Now, Charge!"

The soldiers charged forward yelling their battle cries. The empire did the same.

The two armies clashed together. Human, elves, dwarves, urgals, a few from the front line were spared.

Arya fought along side Nasuada, Vanir, Angela and Greeni. King Orrin managed the Surdan army and Trianna lead Du Vrangr Gata.

Nasuada swung her blade at her opponents, Arya hacked through every defense, slaying mercilessly, while Vanir covered her from behind.

A soldier came from behind Nasuada, she was unaware oh it. The soldier raised his sword and aimed for Nasuada, she whirled around, seeing that it was too late.

Just then someone jumped in front of her and parried the blow, swunf his sword and thrust it through the soldiers chest.

"Thank you, Orrin." Nasuada smiled. "I owe you one. I didn't know you are quite skilled with a sword."

Orrin grinned, "I'm quite accustomed to the sword as much I am to philosophy. You better watch you back."

Arya pranced by, "less flirting more slashing." She teased with a smirk. Nasuada laughed. "I was not flirting!" She was already back to back with Arya thrusting her sword to every soldier that came close.

Greeni roared as he dropped from the sky. Arya scowled in pain as she felt his pain as her own. Greeni was pinned down by a dragon, bigger than him, with bright scarlet eyes and crimson scales. Nasuada stared, horrified, this could only mean one thing. She helped Arya to regain her balance. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine." She replied breathlessly, only to fall down again as the crimson dragon attacked Greeni.

"Princess!" called Vanir. "Get out of here!"

Angela and Orrin looked around alertly, a crimson dragon could only mean one thing.

"Nasuada, get out of here." Orrin said. "Get to safety."

"No. I won't leave you and the others here." She said determined.

"Nasuada, if you die, all your work would be in vain." Angela argued.

Greeni was able to push off the crimson dragon off him.

"We better get out of here." Said Vanir looking around worriedly.

A strong force that was hit Orrin on the head, knocking him to the ground. Same with Angela. Nasuada looked alarmed, she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye, but when she looked carefully, it was gone.

"He's fast." Nasuada murmured. She looked at Vanir. "Get Arya out of here."

Vanir helped Arya, but she pushed his hand away. "I'll stay. Get the archers."

Vanir quickly obeyed and dashed off.

Just then, she felt a cold force crash down on her and she fell down, landing on her back. She saw a blade swung around and aim for her but it's wielder was to quick for her to see properly.

"Wyrdfell." She heard Arya say with anger. Arya charged forward. Nasuada heard swords clashing. Then Arya was thrown down beside her, gasping for air.

"He has grown strong." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wh—" Nasuada was cut off as she saw a sword coming down at her. She quickly rolled to her side and was able to dodge it's sharp edge miss her by a hair's width. As the sword struck the cold ground, she got a better view of it. Her eyes widened with horror as she laid eyes on the zigzagged edges of a blood red blade.


	2. Of Words and Insults

And so… we continue

**And so… we continue. I'm doing my best to write a good story, though I think most of the good stuff's taken up already. **

Eragon and Saphira landed on a plain. Knee high dried grass danced at the wind that blew by. Eragon drew his sapphire blue blade and it gleamed in the sun.

_Where is he?_ Eragon asked, his muscles tensing.

_I know not. _Saphira growled.

Suddenly, a thundering roar sounded from the clouds above. A dark spec circled from above, Eragon knew what it was.

The onyx dragon locked his wing into a steep dive, the ground quivered as he landed. On his back was man. Dressed in fine battle clothing, dark eyes ancient and knowing. He was old, but he was strong.

Eragon narrowed his eyes in anger. "Galbatorix." He muttered as if the very name was a curse. Beside him Saphira roared and waved her tail wildly. _Murderer. _She hissed

Galbatorix jumped off the saddle, he landed on the ground in perfect balance.

"Ah, Eragon." His voice was just like a hissing snake. Smooth, deep, and haunting.

"At last, we meet." He grinned coolly as if he was confronting a harmless child.

"Shut up and let's get this over with." Eragon sneered, Saphira shot up into the air and Shruikan followed roaring deafeningly as he did so. The two dragons were in mid air; both ready to attack and defend their rider.

"Impatient are we?" Galbatorix laughed coolly as he drew his sword. "You've caused a great deal of trouble and so did your little friends." His eyes were dark, dark as night. His laugh was cold and evil. "But I believe your brother is taking care of the matter as we speak."

Eragon's blood ran cold. The only thing he could do now is hope that Arya, Nasuada and the others were safe. "Murtagh doesn't deserve this. You didn't give him a choice! How dare you?" he yelled.

Galbatorix only shrugged, "It was his destiny. Like his and your father, a mere pawn to me. But I'm quite impressed that he is much better than Morzan ever was. All the same, they are nothing but worthless dogs. I tell him what I want and he obeys. If he fails, I torture him." he smirked, "And your mother, she was as low as your brother and your father. That little slut, she was so pathetic. Following Morzan even if he already shoving her away, how naïve. But," he paused waving a finer in the air, "If it wasn't for that pathetic little bitch, I never would have such a slave as Murtagh. And such an annoying brat who keeps ruining my plans. It's so interesting."

Eragon lost it, "Don't call my mother that!"

"Oh? You can't accept the fact, that your mother is little slattern whore who would do anything for a few coins."

"You bastard!" Eragon swore explosively as he charged forward and swung his blade, Galbatorix easily blocked his blow. From above, the two dragons clashed against each other. Saphira blew a blue jet of flame from her mouth, but Shruikan was able to dodge it.

She snapped her large jaws at Shruikan's neck, while the onyx dragon swung his tail and was able to hit Saphira by the ribs.

Eragon was knocked down, he wiped the blood off is split lip.

"Giving up, foolish rider?" Galbatorix sneered.

"You wish." Eragon said mockingly as he stood up and charged to Galbatorix.

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Nasuada looked up, and then her eyes locked with smoky grayish eyes. "Murtagh."

He still looked the same as before. But his hair was a bit longer, there were dark circles around his eyes, he grew an inch taller, and he was a thinner than before.

"What has Galbatorix done to you?" Nasuada asked softly. She stood up and held out her sword. She looked at her companions; Orrin, Arya and Angela were able to stand up. She was relieved.

Murtagh pulled his sword off the ground. "Torturous things; far more worse than you have ever imagined." He replied grimly, his voice was strained.

Orrin attacked from the side, Murtagh was able to block his blow with skillful speed.

"I wouldn't be as foolish and careless if I were you, oh, king of Surda."

"You traitor, how dare you step in my kingdom?" Orrin snapped.

"Orrin, be careful. Like Eragon said." Nasuada called.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed. He felt his heart break. He was even surprised that he still had one. Maybe she was just looking for him as she did to the others. Was she? Or was it something else?

"Brisingr!" Arya shouted, green flame shot out of her palm.

"Skolir eka fra brisingr!" A red force field appeared around Murtagh as Arya's green flames crackled as it was neutralized by the red force.

"Impressive." Murtagh grinned as the force field disappeared. "But not enough."

"At least the magic that runs through my veins isn't dark and impure as yours!" Arya spat, "I would rather be weak than to use dark magic!"

Angela pranced by and swung her sword staff by Murtagh's neck, but he was able to duck. "You've caused so much grief. And you still dare to show your face here?" she glared. "How did your soldiers find their stew?" she grinned remembering as she poisoned hundreds of soldiers of the empire during the first day of battle.

"I bet they enjoyed it to the very last breath."

Murtagh swung Zar'roc at Angela, she was almost hit if she wasn't able to dodge it by the very last minute.

"Why don't you just go fuck off and tend to your herbs? You crazy bitch." Murtagh said mockingly. Angela's temper flared, "Oh no you didn't just say that."

"I just did." Murtagh grinned.

Angela charged forward, but Nasuada blocked her way.

"No." Nasuada said, "We just can't attack like that, remember what Eragon's warning; Murtagh is far stronger than before."

Angela was able to control herself.

They encircled Murtagh their weapons ready.

_Now!_ Arya said to Greeni. The emerald dragon pushed down Thorn, swung his armored tail and hit the ruby dragon on the ribs. It roared in pain and Murtagh fell down grasping his side as he felt his dragon's pain as his own.

"Now!" Nasuada yelled. she and Orrin attacked him using their swords while Arya and Angela attacked with magic.

Murtagh was able to block off the two swords that came at him, but he wasn't able to block the magic in time. He was knocked to the ground gasping for air.

"Fight it, Murtagh." Nasuada said, "Remember who you are"

Murtagh glared at her. There she realized everything, as she looked in his eyes.

She knows that Murtagh's eyes were dark, but not this dark.

Nasuada took a step back. "He's not himself."

"what do you mean?" Arya asked, sword ready.

"He's not really Murtagh. Something possessed him."

"Black magic" Angela cursed.

Murtagh laughed, "I thought you already figured it out." He picked up Zar'roc from the ground and stood up. "You should try it."

"Death would take me first!" Nasuada retorted.

Murtagh grinned, "As you wish." And charged forward, sword aimed at her.


	3. Her Blood On His Hands

Chapter 3 is up

**Chapter 3 is up! Though, no one has posted a review so far. So I'm just gonna continue writing. I'm starting to loose hope (**

As Eragon began to tire out, it was Galbatorix's turn to attack. Eragon was able block every blow the evil tyrant gave him, but he soon his energy started to wear off.

_I have to think of something fast. _He thought to himself. Then Eragon felt as if something just hit him. _Wait, _Eragon though. _That's it! _He contacted Saphira immediately. _We've been attacking Galbatorix physically. But what about mentally? _

He heard Saphira reply. _It's worth the shot. I'll lend you enough strength to break through his barriers. _

Eragon grinned to himself, as he blocked off another blow from the evil king.

_Just like how he opened Murtagh's mind. And maybe we can even break Murtagh's alliance. We could at least recruit Murtagh back to our side. It would be a great loss for Galbatorix._

_Excellent! _Saphira said as she dodges the flame Shruikan blew. Eragon felt strong surge of power in his veins. He borrowed energy from every living tree and animal near by.

Galbatorix stopped at mid blow as he felt Eragon's energy rise.

"What the hell?" was all he can say as Eragon glared at him, his brow pulled together in rage and concentration.

"Here goes nothing." Eragon released the spell.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Nasuada blocked Murtagh's fatal blow, it was so strong that she almost lost her balance.

They all attacked him at the same time, by magic and by sword.

From above, the two dragons continued fighting. Swooping down at each other and blowing fire.

"He's far too strong!" Angela hissed through gritted teeth as Murtagh threw her to the ground, she landed on her shoulder.

"Damn right." Murtagh sneered.

Orrin came from behind trying to stab Murtagh on the back, but Murtagh was able to dodge it and grab Orrin by the throat.

"Seriously, Orrin," Murtagh glared, "Your tricks are getting old." His hand tightened around Orrin's neck and his palm glowed red. Orrin started to cough and choke.

"Maybe it would be better if I just break your neck this very minute."

"Let… me…g-go" Orrin gasped, he dropped his sword as his own fingers scrambled onto Murtagh's hands, trying to unlock it off his neck.

"I don't think so." Murtagh's eyes grew darker. As he started to loose his sense of humanity.

"Let him go." A female voice said behind him as he felt the sharp, cold edge of a blade lick his neck. Nasuada placed her sword on his neck. On his right, Arya's held out her glowing palm and on his left, Angela aimed her sword staff at him.

"Now let him go." Nasuada repeated slowly. Murtagh's cold eyes shifted slowly from side to side, planning his own maneuver.

_Do it. _Hissed a voice in his mind.

_Thorn?_ He asked.

_Wrong. _The voice hissed.

_Who are you? _Murtagh demanded,_ get out of my head!_

_I'm you. _The voice replied.

_No you're not! _"Get out of my head!" Murtagh yelled as he released Orrin and dropped to the ground, clutching his head.

"What's happening to him?" Nasuada asked worriedly, but not letting her guard down.

"I don't know." Angela stared at Murtagh, trying to figure it out.

"It's the dark magic." Arya said grimly. "Once you've used dark magic for quite a while, it becomes attached to the user and he starts to loose his mind. He looses control of himself, and looses all sense of humanity." Arya shook her head in distaste. "Nasuada's right, that's not Murtagh."

"Then, who is he?" Orrin asked breathlessly as he picked up his sword and stood up, glaring.

"No! Get out of my head! No!" Murtagh yelled as he clutched his head tighter.

"I don't know." Arya replied, answering Orrin's question. "He's Murtagh and at the same time, not Murtagh. It's controlling him, he's fighting it."

"Is that a good thing?" Nasuada asked.

"Well," Arya began, "Yes and no."

"Why?" Nasuada said with worry in her voice.

"Yes. Because at least he still have some good in him to fight this evil in him." Arya paused, "No. because…" She trailed off, not sure whether to continue.

"No, because?" Angela asked, "Come on now, tell us."

"No. because if he resists this magic controlling him, he'll die." Arya finished.

"What?!" Nasuada demanded, shocked.

"AAAHHH!! NO!! PLEASE!! MAKE IT STOP!" Murtagh yelled, crouching into a ball.

Tears blurred Nasuada's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Arya, why?" she repeated, this softly this time.

"Resisting takes up a lot of energy." Arya replied grimly. "It's either he gives in, or he dies of exhaustion."

"Why doesn't he just give in then?" Orrin asked, grimacing as he watched Murtagh.

"I don't know." Nasuada replied softly. Then she asked, "Is there anything we can do to save him, Arya?"

The elf princess shook her head slowly, eyes cast down in pity. "There is none, as of now. This black magic in him is Galbatorix's own power. Only Eragon can free him. Either he breaks his alliance or he kills Galbatorix."

Suddenly, Murtagh's screams stopped, his trembling body became still. He took his sword and stood up. Chills ran down their spines and their weapons held steady. Murtagh's pupils became sharp, his irises were black as night, the dark circles around his eyes became more clear.

"Oh no, he gave in." Angela said, horrified and dumbstruck.

He raised his sword and charged forward at the very first person he saw; Nasuada.

Nasuada blocked it, their swords met in a series of sparks.

"He's strong!" Nasuada said through gritted teeth as she tried to push Murtagh's sword back. Arya attacked from behind but Murtagh used magic to throw her off to the ground. Angela and Orrin attacked from both sides, Murtagh blocked Orrin's blow first and just as quickly blocked off Angela's. Nasuada swung her sword and was able to hit Murtagh on his upper arm. The blade was able to send a deep cut, and it started to bleed.

Murtagh glanced at the wound, his eyes narrowed in pure, uncontrolled anger.

"I'll get you for that!" he scowled at Nasuada. His dark eyes locked into hers. Nasuada felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh shit." Nasuada said under her breath, she held her sword ready.

"Nasuada!" Arya called, "Get down!"

Arya held thrust her palm onto the ground, "Deloi Moi!" She shouted, a green light shone out as large spear like rocks shot out of the ground. They continued to shoot out of the e ground, heading towards Murtagh.

Nasuada jumped out of the way just in time. She lost her balance as landed, she was about to land chest first to the hard ground, when Orrin caught her by the waist and pulled her up, and held her close to him as sharp debris went flying around.

Murtagh caught sight of this and he felt a sharp pang of pain in his chest. _Nasuada?_

Then he heard the voice again. _Kill them. Kill her._

_No! I can't!_ He yelled at the voice.

_Yes you can. They are nothing but mere parasites!_ The voice cooed.

_No! You are the parasite! Get out of my head!_

"Jierda!" His palm glowed red just in time the spear like rocks were at him. The Rocks broke into tiny little pieces. He charged forward again and swung his sword wildly, blinded by cold anger. Nothing but anger and the voice in his head.

He aimed his sword at Nasuada, seeing nothing else, but her and his sword.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Galbatorix howled in pain as Eragon and Saphira broke through his barriers. They were hard iron. _Jierda! _Eragon was able to break through.

"NO!" Galbatorix yelled as he grasped his head. "Shruikan!"

The onyx came to his master's aid, but it was already too late, Eragon has broken through.

_Quickly! Quickly!_ Saphira urged. Eragon ignored the horrible memories of burning villages and screaming children. He didn't have time to look into such an ancient mind that has seen so much and caused countless deaths. He has to find Murtagh's bonds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**At the same time…..**_

Nasuada blocked off Murtagh's fatal blow, she was getting exhausted. The others try to distract Murtagh and lure him away from Nasuada, but he ignored them and easily blocked off their blows. His only target was Nasuada.

"Why does he keep going for Nasuada?" Angela demanded.

"I have no idea." Orrin replied breathlessly.

Nasuada waved her sword and was able to inflict some, but little damage at Murtagh. He was far too strong.

"I could really use some help here." Nasuada said as she attacked from the side.

She was able to inflict another cut on his shoulder.

"We are!" Orrin attacked from behind, but his reaction was late and Murtagh was able to block him off. He grabbed Orrin by the throat once again and through him hard on the ground.

She did the same with Angela, while she threw Arya at a near by boulder causing her to break her arm.

Nasuada was left standing. Murtagh glared at her and attacked once again.

Nasuada blocked it off, but her defense was getting weak, soon it was easy for Murtagh attack continuously, considering that it was taking Nasuada long to recover.

Finally, swung his red blade and thrust it into Nasuada's right side.

EAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEAEA

Eragon found a link, it was glowing red.

_Hurry, Eragon! _Saphira exclaimed. _Galbatorix is getting stronger. We can't hold him off much longer._

Eragon grasped the red link, and broke it. It shattered like glass.

Galbatorix howled and screamed due to pain and anger.

"How dare you?!" he swung his sword furiously at Eragon. But he was able to dodge it; he too waved his sword and thrust it through Galbatorix's left side.

Galbatorix yelled in pain, and Eragon pulled his sword out. "That's for my family!"

He was about to thrust his sword again, when Shruikan swooped down and grabbed his master with his fore claw, flown up again.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, rider!" Galbatorix sneered as they ascended up and disappeared.

_Let's go after him!_ Saphira prepared to take off but Eragon stopped her.

_No. he's gravely wounded and he's lost one of his most powerful weapons. He won't be back for a while. _

_And what weapon is that?_ Saphira asked.

Eragon grinned. _Murtagh._

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Murtagh pulled his sword out and Nasuada dropped to the ground, gasping for air as her vision began to blur. Her blood dripped down Zar'roc and onto Murtagh's hands.

The others were horrified.

Arya ignored her broken shoulder and attacked Murtagh. He was able to block it off. Until suddenly, the black magic disappeared. His eyes became clear and he was able to think again.

"Arya?" he asked. The elf stopped at mid blow and took a step back.

"What's happening to you?" he asked, "What am I doing here? The last thing I remembered was…" he was suddenly cut off as he saw angel and Orrin around Nasuada who was lying on the ground. Then Orrin picked her up and carried her bridal style. Nasuada was bloodied and her breathing was shallow.

"What happened?" Murtagh demanded. He started towards Nasuada, but Arya blocked his way, glaring at him.

"What, you don't remember?" Orrin demanded angrily.

"I don't" Murtagh glared. "And I want to know what happened, now."

Angela gave a mocking laugh. "Oh what frogshit." And turned away, ripped of a part of her cape and put on Nasuada's wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"He doesn't really remember." Arya said in flat tone. "It's natural."

Orrin started to walk away with Angela following beside him. Then he stopped at mid step. "take a look around." He said, and then walked away, never looking back.

"What? I…" Murtagh stared wide eyes as he saw the surroundings. The spear like rocks were sticking out of the ground and it looked like an earthquake hit the plains.

Then he felt warm liquid on his hand besides Zar'roc. He looked down on them.

He was so taken back on what he saw. His hands, and his sword where covered in blood. Nasuada's blood.

**Hey, I hope you guys like this chappie! WAAAHH!! I made Murtagh stab nasuada!! evil laugh I never done that before. And It's hard ( **

**R&R )**


	4. Ally

Ooh, school starts soon here

**Ooh, school starts soon here. The rainy season has begun, and that means… More MN inspirations!! Yay! Anyways… Chapter four is up! Feel free to R&R.**

"No." is all Murtagh could say.

"Yes." Arya said with a hint of sorrow in her musical voice.

The red dragon dived down from the sky and landed beside Murtagh, while Greeni circled them from the sky.

"This can't be." Murtagh said as he stared at his bloody hands. "I wasn't even aware of it. Believe me, I'm telling the truth." He repeated it in the ancient language, this time softly.

"I believe you Murtagh." Arya said sadly, "but they don't."

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"We have to hurry." Said Angela as she kept up briskly beside Orrin.

"Don't rush me!" Orrin snapped, "I might drop her."

Nasuada moaned in pain as she gasped for breath. Her breathing was shallow, which worried them.

"It'll be alright, Nasuada." Orrin said softly, "just hold on a bit longer, we're almost there." He quickened his pace as much as he could. They tents were almost in sight.

"We're almost there, Nasuada." Angela smiled nervously, "Don't you die on us now, darling."

Nasuada seemed to be mumbling something which they can't understand.

"What? I can't understand you. What do you need?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Murtagh." Nasuada said gasping for air. Every breath was agony.

Orrin's eyes narrowed in anger and irritation. He let out a silent curse.

"That drajl." Angela said under her breath.

"Murtagh." Nasuada repeated, this time more softly, her eyes half closed. "Is he free?"

"I don't know. And I don't care." Orrin replied darkly.

"Save your breath, Nasuada." Angela said as she pressed the cloth harder onto her wound. "You just might run out of it. And we wouldn't want that, now do we, Orrin?"

Orrin seemed to be not paying attention; he only kept his eyes forward.  
"Orrin?" Angela asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He replied. "Angela's right, save your breath. We wouldn't want to lose another leader." The words were bitter in his mouth. "Especially, if she has done so much and she has won the hearts of others." Orrin's gaze softened as he gazed down on Nasuada.

"Don't," Nasuada took in a painful breath, "hurt him." her eyes slowly closed.

"Nasuada?" Angela called, but Nasuada did not reply. "Nasuada!" she was starting to panic. They reached the camp and soldiers came and helped them.

"Take her to the healers." Orrin commanded sternly and with strong, hard, authority.

The solders took Nasuada and disappeared behind a flap of a large gold and orange tent.

Orrin leaned on a tree for support and sighed. _Please, let her be alright. _He prayed silently to the gods, both known and unknown. _We…. I don't want to loose her. Not now. Not ever. _

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Is she alive?" Murtagh asked, his hands were cold and clammy.

"She is, at the moment." Arya replied. "But I do not know if she will live or die. It's up to fate's hands. We can only watch and wait." She sheathed her sword, her dragon landed beside her. She looked up when Thorn gave roar of grief and sadness. Beside him, Murtagh looked down on his hands and his sword, he was trembling.

This caught Arya's attention.

_Look, _Greeni said, _the red dragon and his rider are mourning._

_I wonder why._ Arya replied, her green eyes bright under the afternoon's sun.

"Arya." Murtagh started, his voice quiet. "My bonds, they're broken."

"That's why you were able to go back to normal." Arya replied.

There came a roar from the distance, as a sapphire dragon came into view. Eragon jumped from the saddle and pinned grabbed Murtagh by the collar of his tunic and pinned him at a tree, his blue sword on Murtagh's neck. Saphira swooped down and pinned Thorn onto the ground, she growled at him and threatened to bite and tear him apart, but curiously, the red dragon made no attempt to fight back.

"What did you do?!" Eragon demanded through gritted teeth. He pressed his blade harder against Murtagh's neck, threatening to cut his throat.

Murtagh looked away and avoided his brother's eyes. "Do it." He said flatly.

Eragon was taken back, "What?"

"I said do it." Murtagh repeated irritably, he unbuttoned his collar to expose his neck even more. "Go ahead."

Eragon released him and Murtagh dropped to the ground, breathless. "I told you to do it!" Murtagh scowled.

"Why?" Eragon asked, bewildered. Not far, Saphira released Thorn and took a step back, growling. Thorn stood up and glared at Saphira.

Murtagh shook his head. He wiped his sword at the tunic of a dead soldier and sheathed it. He didn't answer.

"Answer the question, Murtagh." Eragon said flatly, his blade still drawn.

Murtagh only looked away. "Murtagh! Are you deaf?" Eragon said irritated.

"It's not worth it anymore!" Murtagh snapped. "It's not worth living and dealing with what I just did. And I wasn't even aware of it."

"Well, could you at least come back to us." Eragon offered. "You're free."

"Free?" Murtagh laughed mockingly, "From my oaths, yes. But from what I did, never."

He started to walk away and thorn followed behind.

"Where are you going?" Eragon asked.

"I don't know." He paused at mid step, "Somewhere far. Then maybe I'll kill myself, this world has enough hated traitors, and it doesn't need more. And besides, I'm not needed here." Murtagh started to walk away again.

"Yes you are." Arya interrupted. "We need you to defeat Galbatorix. He's still out there." She paused, and then she said even more softly. "And you'll only make Nasuada sad."

Murtagh turned around. He didn't speak for a short moment, thinking it over.

"I can't stay with you. The Varden will kill me, after what I have done to Nasuada." Murtagh said grimly.

"It's not your fault, you were being controlled." Arya replied.

"And besides," Eragon continued, "The Varden's goal is to kill Galbatorix. They'll take every advantage they could get. They may hate you, but another rider on their will boost their advantage over that empire."

Murtagh look hesitant. "Alright, but this is your idea. Not mine. So if there's gonna be some questions about this, you're gonna answer them."

"Alright." Agreed Eragon.

"Deal." Followed Arya.

_Well, we have a new ally. _Greeni said to Arya, _but it would be a challenge for us to maintain The Varden from tearing him to pieces._

_You know me well enough, _Arya said replied with amusement. _I like challenges._

_True. And, I believe your friend would be delighted that Murtagh would be joining us._

Arya couldn't help but smirk. _Oh yes indeed. Nasuada would be very thrilled. This might spark up some chemistry between them, don't you think?_

The emerald dragon stretched his wings. _Doesn't that Orrin fancy Nasuada as well? Humans are so interesting. _

Arya smiled to herself. _Interesting indeed._


	5. Wiol Nasuada

Hey guys

**Hey guys!! Thanks for those who submitted reviews for my story! **

**Anyways… here's another chappie for 'ya! **

"How is she?" Orrin asked Carvahall's head healer, Gertrude.

The old healer bowed her head in respect as she approached the king of Surda.

"She is weak, sire." She replied. "So weak, that she can expire anytime."

Orrin was silent, for it took him one whole minute to take it all in.

Gertrude sighed, "She'll slip into a comma soon, sire. We don't know if she'll wake up or not."

"What does she need?" Orrin asked, "There's got to be some way to save her."

There was a spark of hope in Gertrude ancient eyes.

"There is, my lord." She replied. "Her body has suffered from so much exhaustion. It's the main thing that's making her condition worse. She needs energy."

"What kind of energy?" Orrin asked, hope returning to him.

"A strong one." Suddenly, hope began to vanish from her ancient eyes. "A rider's energy, to be sure."

"Eragon or Arya could provide that." Orrin said with a hint of confidence.

"Sire, it will take a lot of persuasion and willingness. Energy transfer could put the rider's life in danger. Considering that all his or her energy is being rained of his or her body." Gertrude explained. "If we cannot find a willing donor, Lady Nasuada would die."

All hope began to abandon Orrin. _Please, don't take her away from us. Don't take her away from me. _He prayed. _There has to be a way. There's always a way. Okay, Orrin, consider the other options._

"Should it be a rider's energy? What about an elf's?" he asked worriedly, but with determination.

Gertrude cast down her ancient eyes. "I don't think the elves would be willing. It is a time of war; they need each and every one. And only a rider's energy would save Lady Nasuada's life. That is, if there is a willing donor."

Orrin sighed in defeat. Then he asked a dreaded question; "How much time do we have?"

"I don't' know, your majesty. Her life is dangling on a string, which is threatening to break anytime." Then she continued; "Energy transfer is risky for the rider. It's like putting your life on the line."

They heard two thundering roars from the sky and the sound of wings. Two dragons came into sight and landed in front of him. Arya and Eragon jumped down from their saddles and approached Orrin. Eragon and Arya showed a gesture or respect and then Eragon asked; "How is she?"

"Bad." Orrin replied shaking his head slowly. "She could die anytime if there is no energy strong enough as a rider's to be transferred into her."

"What?" Arya asked, confused.

"Gertrude," Orrin said to the healer. "If you please."

Gertrude explained to Eragon and Arya what she and Orrin were conversing earlier. The two elf riders nodded as they understood.

Suddenly, a young novice healer approached them. She was about 16 years' old, with clear brown eyes, and sandy, blond hair tied up into a pony tail. She curtsied to them.

"What is it, Genesa?" Gertrude asked.

"I'm sorry to inform you;" She began softly, "But Lady Nasuada has slipped into a comatose."

There was a gloomy silence that hovered around them. Orrin felt a cold, dark pit forming in his stomach. Saphira and Greeni stared at them with sorrowful eyes.

"We cannot gamble our lives in a time of war." Arya began, her musical voice broke the silence. "It could kill us. We need to defeat Galbatorix. Forgive me, but I am not willing." Her voice has an edge of sadness. "I wish I could, but I can't. I just can't take the risk."

Orrin nodded slowly. "I understand." He looked at Eragon with hopeful eyes and as he waited for his answer. Eragon looked down and said;

"I, too, agree with Arya. I am sorry. I could give her some of my energy, but I have observed that she needs more than I could offer. My efforts would only be put to waste." He shook his head slowly, "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not willing."

Orrin sighed, "Then, we must prepare ourselves for the worst, then." He fought to keep his voice unemotional. He felt the cold, dark pit grow and devour his chest, swallowing his heart to complete darkness.

"You may go now, Genesa. Thank you." Gertrude said with a sad smile.

The novice healer curtsied and left. Arya looked at Eragon; her green eyes seemed to be conveying a message to him. He quickly understood as he gave a small nod.

_What do you think?_ Saphira asked as she nudged Eragon by the shoulder with her snout.

_Do you find Arya's suggestion reasonable?_

_I don't know. _Eragon replied with distress. _He might not be willing too. _

Saphira snorted. _Nonsense, little one, he is willing to win back the Varden's trust, if I am not mistaken._

_True. _Eragon replied.

_This could be his opportunity. _

Eragon stayed quiet, thinking it over. He looked at Arya, she gave a small nod. Then at the dragons; agreement seemed to be in their eyes.

Then he sighed, _Alright then, we have no choice but to take chances. _

"Sire," Eragon began. Orrin looked up from his distressed trance, and looked at Eragon.

"I wouldn't speak too soon, sire. There could still be hope to save Nasuada."

"But how?" Orrin asked, "You refused."

Eragon smiled, "We are not the only riders in Alagaesia, Orrin."

Orrin froze. "You're not talking about…" he wasn't able to finish, but he tried. "_Him."_

Eragon nodded.

"After what he did?" Orrin demanded angrily. "He's the cause of all this!"

"But if you won't favor this." Arya said, her voice filled of determined authority of a princess. "Nasuada would die."

"Are you sure that he could be trusted?" Orrin asked, unsatisfied by the suggestion alone.

"I mean, he could still be evil. He is Galbatorix's servant."

"Was." Came a deep, smooth, velvet voice in the shadows of the trees.

"Murtagh," Eragon said with a hint of amusement. "You always do a dramatic entrance." Then he turned to Orrin. "I was able to break his bonds with Galbatorix. He is free, from the evil that once controlled him. Now, about this matter that we are discussing, you never really asked him."

"What if he refuses?" Orrin whispered, aware that Murtagh is watching them.

"You'll never really know 'till you tried." Arya said wisely. "Murtagh is willing to regain the trust that Galbatorix took from him. He has given his word in the ancient language, he means us no harm."

"I understand that you don't trust me at the moment." Murtagh said as he stepped out of the shadows, Thorn followed close behind. Murtagh's hands were clean; he washed the blood away in the river earlier, erasing the horrible remembrance of what happened. "But as Arya have explained to you, I have turned away from Galbatorix."

Orrin glared at him, he controlled himself. "As you have heard earlier, Nasuada is in grave danger."

"I know." Murtagh replied as he approached them, he stopped beside Eragon. "I was being controlled by Galbatorix's power. I have lost all train of sanity and humanity at that time." Orrin shifted uneasily as Murtagh clear, grayish blue eyes bore into him.

Murtagh continued; "I'm sorry for what I did to you." He bowed slightly.

"I understand." Orrin replied. "Nasuada is dying as we speak, I must ask you immediately; are you willing to give your energy to Nasuada in order to save her?"

Murtagh was silent.

_Think this over, Murtagh. _Thorn told him.

_Like this never happened before. _Murtagh said with sarcasm. He remembered the times when Galbatorix drained all his energy just for amusement and only Thorn was keeping him alive back then.

_We know what to do. _

_Alright then._ Thorn agreed, _wiol Nasuada….For Nasuada._

"I am willing." He said finally.

Orrin looked up in surprise, "You are?"

Murtagh nodded, "Like I said, I am willing to regain the trust that I was robbed of."

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked, "It could kill you."

Murtagh only gave a sad smile. "I almost took away her life." his voice trailed off. "She deserves to do the same thing."

Orrin was speechless. "There's no backing down." He forced out.

This time, it was Thorn who answered, he projected his thoughts so they could hear;

_We are sure of it, oh king of Surda. We have been through countless tortures. We have suffered pain far greater than any. We have seen it all, except death. This could lead us to that point, but if this is what it takes to save Lady Nasuada from certain death, then we will do it. A life for a life. _

_Nice speech. _Murtagh commented, in the privacy of their minds. _I have never seen you so determined._

_Do not forget, Murtagh. _Thorn replied. _We are one, and connected. Your feelings are mine also, therefore, _Thorn paused and winked at him. _Your determination to save Nasuada is also mine. And don't think you could hide it from me, I know the deep feelings you have for this Nasuada, whom I haven't met yet. I'm interested to meet this female human who is your heart's content._

Murtagh blushed, _I thought we had an agreement about personal space._

He only felt Thorn's amusement.

"Then it is done." Eragon said, "You should go now, Murtagh. We don't have much time.

I'll go with you."

Murtagh nodded. "Alright."

"Do you know the way?" Orrin asked.

"Yes." Murtagh replied. "I'll go now."

They watched as Murtagh disappeared into the shadow of the trees, followed by Thorn.

Eragon took off with Saphira, and followed his older brother.

They took a good look at Murtagh as he left determinedly. For it may be the last time they'll see Murtagh and his crimson dragon, Thorn.

**YAY! MURTY'S GOOD AGAIN! But, will he make it? I'm going to heat things up a bit. **

**Sorry, for the wait. They have to upgrade our internet to make it a little faster. Anyways… school starts soon, I may be updating late. But I'll do my best! For you guys! **

**This chapter was inspired by the song Whatever It Takes by Lifehouse. **


	6. Fairths And Dreams

Chapter 6 is up

**Chapter 6 is up! I do not, repeat; ****DO NOT**** own the Inheritance Cycle and the characters. Anyways… like I promised, I'll start heating things up a bit. **

Eragon and Murtagh Skirted the camp to avoid unwanted eyes, as much as possible, they have to keep Murtagh's existence within their camp secret until Arya and Eragon would be able to convince the people that Murtagh was on their side again.

Eragon glance at Murtagh who rode on Thorn's back, who was flying beside him and Saphira. Eragon knew Murtagh was quiet, but not this oddly quiet. He looked down and ahead, and avoided Eragon's eyes. But even so, Eragon knew that it was hard for Murtagh to take in that he placed Nasuada's life in danger. Eragon knew Murtagh wouldn't do such a thing like that, especially to Nasuada. He still has that odd apprehending feeling when he visited Murtagh during his confinement under Farthen Dur. The strange tone in Murtagh's voice when he talked about Nasuada, about her being like a princess and all those other things.

_What troubles you, Eragon? _Saphira asked.

_Nothing. _Eragon replied. _It's nothing. _

Saphira snorted, _Right. Nice try. _

Eragon rolled his eyes in exasperation, he knew Saphira would ask him soon enough.

_Do you think, _he began to ask, _that Murtagh would hurt Nasuada even if he's not being controlled?_

_I don't think so. _Saphira answered. _I think he's fond of Nasuada, if your memory doesn't deceive me. _

_I think so too. _

They landed beside a large gold and violet tent and both riders jumped off their saddles.

"Here we are." Eragon said as he led Murtagh in the tent. As they entered, they were greeted by the sight of Nasuada sleeping soundly on a bed pilled with pillows.

Murtagh felt his insides churn as his eyes saw Nasuada's sleeping figure. But what made it worse was Nasuada's shallow breathing.

"I'll take it from here." Murtagh said softly as possible. He knew Eragon could hear him with those elfin ears of his.

"Eragon, listen," Murtagh stated, "When this is over, and I don't come out of the tent, it's either I fainted or I'm dead. You know what to do from there. Wait for me outside."

Eragon froze in his tracks. _Dead? _He said to himself. He heard Saphira reply to him; _Now, now, little one. Don't be pessimistic. _

Eragon nodded and disappeared behind the tent flap.

Murtagh approached Nasuada slowly and he seated himself at the side of the bed.

He ran his hand gently across Nasuada's midnight black hair.

"I never chose this." He whispered. "If only I was strong enough to resist, I would break my bonds myself."

After a moment, he just shook his head.

_What am I doing? _He asked, _She can't even hear me. And I don't think she'll ever want to hear me. _

_You shouldn't be so negative. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst. _Thorn replied, he was outside the tent.

_It's true. But I tried to kill her. _Murtagh insisted.

_But you were being controlled. Galbatorix used you. _

Murtagh only sighed. He gazed down at Nasuada. He studied her features, taking it all in. It might be the last time he'll ever see them.

Almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones, slanted eyebrows, flawless ebony skin, and full lips. Murtagh stared at them; how he longed to feel them on his. But that is nothing but a dream. A fantasy that is far from reality, is what he called it.

What really disturbed him was Nasuada's faint heart beats.

"I'm so selfish," He told himself. "How can I take leisure staring at your beautiful face while you lay there, dying?"

He took her in his arms and cradled her, it felt strange. He buried his face into her midnight black hair, a tear rolled down his face as he held Nasuada's limp body. It felt nice to hold her, she was so warm a good sign that she was still alive. Murtagh wished that he could hold her much longer; or better yet, forever.

_Ready?_ He heard Thorn ask.

_Yes. _He replied.

He summoned all his energy; everything. And he felt Thorn give up some of his.

He muttered a spell; a red glow appeared on his palm and soon surrounded his whole body. He concentrated on Nasuada, holding her gently in his arms.

_Thorn, _Murtagh said mentally.

_Yes? _Thorn replied.

_I'll leave the rest to you now._

_Eragon is getting worried._

_He knows what to do. _

He muttered one last spell, and as he said it, the red light surrounding him grew brighter, and brighter. He felt his energy leave him as he grew weaker and weaker; even so, he never let go of Nasuada. Another tear joined the first and rolled down his cheek. His sight was unsteady and he felt a hot surge of pain ran through his spine.

Soon, Nasuada's breathing began even, and her heartbeat returned to normal.

_Thorn, It's working! _He exclaimed.

_Yes! Don't get killed now, Murtagh._

_I cannot guarantee that._ Murtagh replied as he felt weaker and weaker. He felt that he wasn't only being drained out of energy, but of life.

He looked at Nasuada, he smiled; how beautiful she looked. If he was going to die right now, he was glad to die with Nasuada in his arms. He would gladly die to save her.

Suddenly, Nasuada's eyes lids quivered, then her eyes began to open slowly and her dark onyx eyes met his grayish blue ones.

"Murtagh?" She asked.

Murtagh smiled, as he lost his own support and let go of Nasuada, he began to fall, but this time, it was Nasuada who caught him.

"Murtagh, what's happening to you?" she demanded worriedly, "Why are you glowing…" She was cut off, he was glowing. He stared in astonishment at him, she gasped in silence as she stared into his eyes. He was glowing, glowing like, like she looked for the right word to describe it; an angel. Was this even Murtagh? She was holding an angel, but she didn't know that she was being held by this angel not a moment ago. The bright red glow began to fade, Murtagh completely lost support. He wrapped his arms around Nasuada for support, she blushed. She wrapped her own arms around him to keep him from falling.

"Murtagh?" She asked, worry filled her voice. "Murtagh, what's happening to you?"

"Eragon will explain." Murtagh replied weakly, he smiled gently, and that worried Nasuada even more. She pulled Nasuada closer and he cupped her cheek. He pulled her even closer and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened, and at the same time, Murtagh closed his eyes and fell unconscious as the red light around him completely vanished.

"Murtagh," Nasuada said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Murtagh, this isn't funny. Open your eyes, damn it!" the tears fell from her eyes and disappeared as it landed on Murtagh's dark brown hair.

Soon, Nasuada was aware of the burning pain at her right side, but it wasn't as painful as it was hours ago. She felt dizzy, and her vision began to blur.

She heard a loud growl outside the tent and Eragon hurriedly went inside the tent.

He was astonished that Nasuada was alive, the plan had worked.

"Eragon?" Nasuada asked weakly, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, for now, you should get some rest and…" He didn't finish when Nasuada suddenly fell asleep, still holding Murtagh. He only grinned.

"Aw, wow. Now that's cute." He said to himself.

_Little one, _Saphira said from outside the tent. _How is Murtagh?_

Eragon looked at the Murtagh and Nasuada who were both asleep in each other's arms; both of them were leaning on the pillows and the bed's headboard, both in a sitting position; Nasuada's head was resting on Murtagh's chest, her arms were around Murtagh's neck. While Murtagh's head rested on her shoulder and his arms were around her waist.

_Well, _Eragon replied, _Murtagh is very comfortable right now. _

Saphira was silent, as she saw them through Eragon's eyes. _That's nice._

_How is Thorn? _Eragon asked, _Is he comfortable with you too? _

Saphira growled, _You're lucky you're my rider. If you weren't, I could have tore you to shreds right now. _

_I was only joking. _Eragon said defensively.

_Whatever. _Saphira replied. _As for your question; Thorn is alright, but he is weak. He's sharing his energy with Murtagh and keeping him alive. Oh, and someone's…_

Before Saphira could finish, Arya barged in the tent, startling Eragon.

"How are they doing so far here…" Arya began but wasn't able to finish when she saw Murtagh and Nasuada.

"Did I miss something important here?" She asked in amazement.

"I don't know," Eragon replied. "But it's cute."

Arya grinned. "Wait, just a moment." She dashed out and after a short while came back with a medium clay slab. "A cute moment deserves a picture."

"Arya, I don't think you should be making fairths of people hugging." Eragon said with an unsure tone.

_What?! _Thorn demanded as he projected his thoughts, he peeked through the window with one big ruby red eye.

"Don't be such a joy killer." She paused. "hmm… let's see, a little moonlight lighting, some atmosphere, an eerie glow…" Arya then muttered the spell and an image began to form on the smooth surface of the clay slab. The colors flowed and molded together in a liquid like motion.

Arya grinned at the finish product of her work. Eragon peered over to see and Arya held it out for him to take a good look.

"What do you think?" She asked, "too much?"

Eragon stared at the fairth with amazed eyes. "Wow, you're good."

The image was a perfect copy of Murtagh and Nasuada together, as they are now; in a comfortable embrace in each other's arms, both unconscious. Only, Arya put in some customization in it. There was a soft light shining down on them, more like moonlight. And both of them have a radiant glow and a few eerie shadows for some effect.

"Thank you." Arya smirked, "Wait till Nasuada sees this."

"You're going to send her back into a comma." Eragon stated dryly.

"You have no idea, Eragon." Arya replied with retort, "She's going to freak out. And she's going to love this." She waved the small fairth slowly in the air.

"She likes Murtagh?" Eragon asked with surprise.

Arya rolled her eyes, "You haven't noticed?"

Eragon shook his head. Arya sighed; "It's so obvious. But naturally, you men are just so insensitive to notice. Anyways, enough of that." She motioned towards Murtagh who was sleeping soundly. "You better find a place for your brother. We wouldn't want someone to barge in and see these two."

"Alright." Eragon replied, "Somewhere a bit isolated would be fine. Have you convinced the people yet?"

Arya shook her head, "I need your help in this one. And Nasuada's"

Eragon gently pulled Murtagh away from Nasuada while Arya held Nasuada so she wouldn't fall as she lost her support.

"Well, I'll go now. I'll see you later then, princess." Eragon said as he helped Murtagh onto Thorn who was outside.

"Sure." Was Arya's final reply as she watched Eragon leave with Saphira and Thorn before she went back into the tent. She placed Nasuada on her back so she could sleep comfortably.

"You," she whispered gently to her sleeping friend. "It's about time you free all those feelings you've been hiding in you, before it eats you alive, and you regret everything in the end." She smirked as she took one last look at the fairth before she set it faced down on the nightstand beside the bed and covered it with a small linen cloth.

_**Nasuada's dreams…**_

She walked in complete darkness, only aware of the burning pain at on her side. It was so dark and cold, she felt scared. Suddenly, there came a bright red light and it over powered the darkness. It's warmth devoured the cold, and the burning pain at her side began to fade. Then Nasuada froze as she remembered what Murtagh whispered to her before she went into this darkness. The last thing she heard before the dream ended was Muratgh's voice and the words he whispered to her;

_I missed you. _

**Ooohhh… interesting. So, school starts next week. I update as fast as I could. And Thank you very much for those who submitted reviews. **

**Sorry if misspelled some stuff. I suck in spelling and grammar. **

**I'll update soon!! Promise! D**


	7. Childhood

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!! Feel free to read and review… don't worry, I won't eat you… Or would I? shifty eyes**

It's been hours since the energy transfer. Nasuada slowly opened her eyes; the first thing she saw was the tent's canvas ceiling. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

"How are you feeling?" asked a deep voice beside her. She sat up and looked around. She was greeted by the sight of a tall, young man with shoulder length light brown; almost blond hair. It was held back by a gold coronet adored with precious gems that contrasted his pale skin. His light green eyes glimmered as it reflected the morning sun's rays that shone through the window. He was holding a vase full of bright, yellow sunflowers, which he put down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Oh," Nasuada began sleepily. "Hello, Orrin. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

She squinted as the morning sunlight hit her eyes, making her eyes glimmer like a thousand onyx gems.

Orrin chuckled; "You'll get used to it." He pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Besides, you've been sleeping fro three days."

Nasuada's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"Yes." Orrin smiled. "You were in a comma. We thought you were never going to make it. Because neither Eragon nor Arya would give you what they call a Rider's Energy. You desperately needed it to live."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Orrin sighed and began explaining the very long story of what happened. Nasuada listened attentively, occasionally nodding as she understood.

"Who is the donor then?" Nasuada asked, "I owe him greatly."

Orrin's expression became grim as he hesitated to answer.

"Orrin, please tell me." Nasuada urged.

Orrin gave in, he crossed his arms over his chest; "That forsworn traitor." He made every word sound like a curse.

Nasuada froze. Everything started coming back to her. That explained Murtagh and the red light around him. But it doesn't explain the words he whispered so lovingly to her.

"Y-you mean?" Nasuada stammered. Orrin only nodded.

"I have to see him." Nasuada said as she forced herself out of bed. As she stood up, she lost her balance. Orin caught her just before she hit the floor. She blushed, Orrin never held her like this before. She was so close to him; her cheek pressed onto his hard chest.

She cleared her throat, and Orrin helped her stand up and released her.

"I'm sorry." He began, his words were strangely halting. "I don't think you should visit Murtagh. He is a dangerous person, even though he's free."

Nasuada's head snapped up, "He's free?"

Orrin nodded. Nasuada sat back into the bed. "This is wonderful." She smiled. "He's free."

Orrin's eyes narrowed, "I don't think you should get close to him."

"He saved my life, Orrin." Nasuada replied. "I could at least thank him."

"He almost killed you."

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now."

Orrin was silenced, then he sighed, "There's no point in arguing with you, Nasuada." He chuckled and shook his head. "You're always the stubborn one."

Nasuada grinned, "Glad to know. But you're the one who often gets into trouble." She stuck out her tongue like an immature child. "I have a clean record."

Orrin laughed, "Hey I took the blame when you broke mother's crystal vase!"

"That was an accident. You pushed me!" Nasuada pouted.

"Your dress was in the way." Orrin retorted.

"How the hell should I know?" Nasuada demanded, laughing. "You expect me to wear boy clothes?"

Orrin sat down beside her, "Well no. But still, I took the blame for you. I got grounded for two weeks because of that."

"I gave you my marble collection as promised." Nasuada replied. "But you lost them."

"Well, not all of them." Orrin pouted. He reached into his pocket and took out a shiny, green, hard glasslike and ivory marble; it was rather large for a marble, as big as a medium sized lime. "I was able to save this."

He said as he held it out on his pale palm. "I jumped into the lake when I dropped your marble jar. I was able to grab hold of this, but the others were lost in the lake's depths."

Nasuada smiled as she looked at the marble. "That's my favorite marble. The dwarves gave that to me to play with. It's a special marble; it changes colors depending on the mood and feelings of the one that possesses it. Has it worked for you?"

Orrin grinned, "Quiet well, actually. It turns blue when I'm sad, yellow when I'm happy, red when I'm angry and green when I feel nothing. The only color that hasn't turned up yet is pink."

"The color code for love." Nasuada replied. "This was the most special marble among my collection. That first one I ever had."

"That's why I kept it all these years. I took it everywhere I go, one of my pocket essentials." Orrin said proudly.

Nasuada looked at the sunflowers that Orrin brought. "Orrin, the flowers are lovely. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Orrin replied, "They're the very same ones we used to pick in my mother's garden."

Nasuada laughed as she remembered, "We drove her mad."

"She always scolded us, but we wouldn't stop picking her sunflowers. Among the whole garden, we always picked the sunflowers." She turned to meet Orrin's eyes. "Then you always experiment your share of flowers in your small laboratory."

Orrin chuckled, "I was able to change it into blue, but the process shortened its life. I didn't do it again ever since that day."

He looked away shyly as his gaze met Nasuada's. He cleared his throat to distract himself; "What did you do with your share?"

"I put them in my room." Nasuada replied, "I was so used to living under the dimness of Farthen Dur that I treasure everything that reminded me of the sun, sky, water, and earth. I always looked forward to my visits to Boromeo Castle."

"What about now?" Orrin asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Nasuada asked.

"Do you still look forward to your visits in Surda?"

"Yes." Nasuada smiled sweetly. "I always did."

Orrin sighed, "Its great being a child. Not many duties to occupy our time and attention. Just play."

Nasuada's gaze wandered off, "True. But now, we find ourselves in hectic situations."

"Politics, over throwing tyrants, riders, things we thought never existed when we were children." Orrin agreed. He desperately opened a new topic when there was a long awkward silence. "What am I doing here sitting?" he began, "we've been sitting here for thirty minutes and you still haven't eaten."

Nasuada looked up, "I'm not hungry yet. I'm fine, no need to get so worked up." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I ate my breakfast already. I'm free for the day anyways; the people are too worked up from the fight three day ago."

Orrin clutched the marble in his hand. "We're near the woods, by the way." He said, "Only fifteen minutes away camp."

"Really?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes." Orrin replied, "Do you remember the lake we used to go to when we were children?" he asked nervously, "You know the one beside the field of flowers with the big willow tree?"

Nasuada nodded, "We used to sneak out and go there. It was our secret place. Why'd you ask?"

"W-well, I was wondering if you would like to go there later, that is if you are well enough. It's been 10 years since we last went there and all, is there a chance you want to go?" he said a bit nervous.

Nasuada was silent, then answered; "Sure, why not?"

Orrin beamed brightly, "Great, I'll come back for you in two hours then, we'll ride on horseback from there."

"Great. I'll go get changed now, I'm a mess." Nasuada said shyly, "So you better get out now please."

Orrin blushed; he hoped Nasuada did not notice. He cleared his throat slightly; he does that when he's nervous. "I'll g-go now. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright then." Nasuada replied, and she smiled angelically, Orrin was powerless against her smile, they always put him out of balance.

He smiled one last time before disappearing behind the canvas flap. When Orrin was out of the tent, he strode away gracefully and full authority, once he was out of sight from the soldiers and other people, he hid behind a tree, leaned on the rough bark, and sighed. He closed his eyes, taking it all in. Once he had recovered, he noticed that his left hand was clenched shut so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white. He opened his clenched fist and was taken back by what he saw.

It was the Nasuada's favorite mood marble, and it was glimmering pink under the morning sun. Orrin only looked around to make sure no one was there and placed the marble back into his pocket and walked back into his tent.

_**2 hours later, after lunch…**_

The soldiers in front of Nasuada's tent saluted as King Orrin approached holding the reigns of a white horse. He changed into his fine outdoor garments and he has his sword with him this time. Nasuada came out of the canvas flap of the tent; she too was wearing outdoor garments. A simple yet elegant yellow dress, her bodice was adored with fine lace and on her waist hung her jeweled dagger.

She walked towards Orrin, with her left hand gently holding her left side. The wound Murtagh inflicted on her still hurt, but not that much anymore.

"Ready?" Orrin asked, "Are you well enough to ride?"

Nasuada nodded, "Yes, I am. No need to worry now Orrin."

Orrin helped her onto the saddle and hopped on himself. He took hold of the reigns tightly, and flicked it gently, causing the horse into a slow trot.

Once they're out of camp, Orrin asked; "How are you feeling? Isn't it painful?"

"No," Nasuada replied, "I told you not to worry about it. I'm not a child."

"Too bad," Orrin joked, "I'm still five years older than you."

"You only got lucky." Nasuada replied as she looked up behind her to look at Orrin.

"Ha!" Orrin grinned mischievously, "Still, too bad for you."

Nasuada rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up Orrin. You've been rubbing it for 10 years now. It's not going to work. And besides, with this pace, it'll take us the whole day to get there."

"You're still wounded." Orrin said, "You're not well enough."

"Oh, is this Surda's Pride and Joy; King Orrin?" Nasuada laughed, "Afraid to go fast? King Larkin often scolded you for driving the royal horses in a reckless pace. And now you won't do it because of a girl?"

Orrin grinned, "You asked for it, my lady." He tightened his grip on the reigns, "Hold on." He kicked the horse with his heel and snapped the reigns. The horse neighed and picked up the pace. Soon, their surroundings passed by like rippling liquid.

The force of the wind coming from their front made Nasuada lean back onto Orrin.

"Is this the well respected Varden princess?" this time it was Orrin's turn to smile wickedly. "Afraid of a little speed?"

"Who said I'm afraid?" Nasuada laughed, "This is great, it's like we're flying." She spread her arms on both sides as she felt the cool breeze on her face.

Soon, the trees beside them disappeared and it was replaced by a beautiful clear lake that glimmered under the noon sun. Nasuada's eyes widened with surprise.

"Amazing." Nasuada breathed out.

They stopped at a small field of flowers beside the lake. It was small and well hidden by the trees. Like Orrin had said; there was a willow tree at the middle of the field. Orrin hopped off the saddle and helped Nasuada off.

"It's like how we remembered it." Orrin said as he looked around. "Time had not changed it."

Nasuada twirled around the flowers, feeling the cool breeze on the blowing on her.

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed, she let herself drop down softly on the cool grass.

She sat there admiring the flowers; "That reminds me," she said. "Remember our treasure chest?"

"Yes." Orrin replied, "Let's see if it's still here." He helped Nasuada up and they approached the old willow tree. Its trunk was thick and the leaves were shady; it was a really old tree. It has a hollow by the roots, like a small cave in its lower trunk.

Orrin brushed away the dead leaves and twigs with his hand and pulled out an old iron handle of a medium sized chest. Nasuada helped him pull it out. It was an old brown chest, with the iron handles rusting reddish brown.

Nasuada laughed as she saw their names on the lid of the chest. They carved it themselves. Orrin's handwriting was more legible that hers. Nasuada dusted off the top to reveal the names engraved on it;

_**Orrin and Addy.**_

"I always thought that my name was too long to spell when I was a child." Nasuada said with a smile. "I always write Addy instead of Nasuada."

Orrin chuckled, "Well we were young then, we complain with almost everything."

Nasuada tried to open it but it was locked.

"It's locked." She said disappointedly. "Do you know where the key is?"

"We hid it at the top hollow," Orrin replied. "That's what I remember."

He reached into the small hollow high on the tree. He let his hand wander inside until he felt something hard and cold, and pulled out an old iron key.

"Found it." He grinned. "How can I forget? I fell down when I was trying to hide this?"

Nasuada laughed, "Oh right! You have to climb up just to reach that hollow."

Orrin waved the key around playfully. "I don't have to climb now." He said with a grin.

"As you can see, I only have to reach inside."

"Obviously, you grew." Nasuada replied.

Orrin opened the lock; it took some time to open it for the lock was rusty. After a few moments, they heard a click and the lock opened. The lid creaked as they opened it; both their eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement as they saw their childhood treasures.

"It's our swords." Orrin said with a grin as he pulled out two short, wooden swords. "We used to spar with these." He handed one to Nasuada and she took it gratefully.

"You're right." She waved the sword skillfully. "You thought me how use a sword at a very young age."

"And I see the effect of that." Orrin grinned, "You are able to wield a sword skillfully, thanks to me."

"Oh shut up." Nasuada laughed as he gave Orrin a playful shove on the shoulder. "let's see what else is inside." She started to dig through all the stuff inside the chest.

She pulled out a small bow and a set of arrows. She laughed at the absurd size;

"I didn't realize that I was that small!"

"Well you were." Orrin replied, "But now, you have grown into a beautiful, fine woman."

Nasuada felt a bit uncomfortable with Orrin's comment. Orrin cleared his throat and said, "Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

Nasuada then took out a white swan feather.

"I remember this." She said as she caressed it, "You gave this to me."

"Ah, yes." Orrin said as he recalled the long lost memory. "I found that by the lake."

Nasuada smiled gently as she felt the smooth surface of the feather.

Orrin searched further inside the chest. He then took out a small green dog collar with a small round, silver pendant. "Remember him?" he asked Nasuada as he showed her what he found.

"Oh," Nasuada said as she took it from Orrin's hands. "This was Skipper's collar. The dog we adopted secretly."

"He followed us home from the city." Orrin said, "he keeps on skipping and prancing around that's why we named him Skipper."

"He died after a month." Nasuada said sadly. "He was an old dog."

"At least he was able to die peacefully." Orrin put a hand on Nasuada's shoulder.

"Where did we burry him again?" Nasuada asked, Orrin's hand was cool against her skin.

"Beside that large rock," he replied pointing at a large black rock surrounded by flowers.

A movement in the shadows of the trees caught Nasuada's attention. She looked behind them alertly.

"What's wrong?" Orrin asked worriedly. "Are we being followed?"

Nasuada shook her head, "No, It's just probably a bird." She turned her attention to Orrin. "No one knows about this place but us."

Orrin nodded, "We swore never to tell anyone about this place."

"We did?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes," he replied, "I think it's still here."

Orrin searched inside the chest until he took out an old folded parchment. He opened it and read it quickly, then gave it to Nasuada.

Nasuada took it and read it silently. It said;

_**We solemnly swear that we would never breathe a word about this secret place by the lake. And we promise that we will come back here someday and even after all the years that came by, we would always be best friends.**_

_**Singed,**_

_**Prince Orrin **_

_**And**_

_**Lady Addy **_

Nasuada folded the parchment and placed it back into the chest.

"We were still able to keep our promise, am I not mistaken?"

Orrin smiled gently. "If course, no matter what."

"That's great." Nasuada said as she gave Orrin a friendly smile.

Still, Nasuada cannot shake off the feeling that they were being followed. She kept glancing on the shadow of the trees every time she had that feeling, she felt uncomfortable every time she feels that she was being watched. The sun began to set and they headed back to camp. They put their things back into the chest, locked it, placed it back into the big hollow in the willow tree and hid the key back to where they found it.

On the way back, Nasuada fell asleep, leaning on Orrin's chest.

"My Lady?" someone called and Nasuada's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to find herself lying in her bed; she was back in her tent.

"Orrin?" Nasuada asked as she looked around.

"Yes?" Orrin was sitting beside the bed like this morning. "You fell asleep on the way back."

"Oh." Nasuada felt heat rising on her cheeks. "Did you carry me back in the tent?"

"You can't walk when you're asleep, Nasuada." Orrin laughed. "Don't worry; it's perfectly fine to me. I didn't mind at all. You should rest now."

Nasuada smiled, "I had wonderful day, Orrin." The smile faded, "It's sad to know that everything will be the same again tomorrow. You know, being grown ups."

"You're right." Orrin grinned, "But you know what?"

"What?" Nasuada asked.

"I feel like I'm twelve years old again."

Nasuada laughed slightly. "It's great to release your inner child once in a while."

Orrin nodded. "You should rest now, Addy." He smiled and Nasuada looked up in surprise. Then she smiled gently, "Thank you, Orrin." And she wrapped her arms around Orrin's neck in an embrace. It was a friendly embrace, they both knew that. But Orrin cannot help blushing. He embraced Nasuada back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Addy." Orrin said gently once they broke the embrace.

He stood up and began to leave.

"We will go back to the lake again, would we?" Nasuada asked, she sounded like a child.

Orrin turned around and smiled, "We will." Then he winked, "We'll sneak out next time, just like old times. I promise."

Nasuada laughed. "I'll look forward to it."

Orrin nodded and disappeared behind the canvas flap.

Nasuada sat there and smiled to herself as she recalled the vents of the day. Orrin was one of her dearest friends. She'll never deny that. But then she knew that as two young people, something more could be of their friendship.

She laughed at the idea, though deep inside, she knows that it's true.

"He's my best friend." She told herself. "And that's important enough."

She wondered where her heart is, it was in Farthen Dur for it was her home. Now she wondered who possesses her heart; that is something she is yet to discover.

_I shouldn't stress over these things. _She thought. Just then, beside the flower vase on her night stand, she noticed a linen cloth; and it was covering something.

She took it, it felt a bit heavy. She pulled the linen cloth and her eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. There, was a fairth, of her and Murtagh, in comfort in each other's arms.

"I forgot about him." She said to herself. _I'll speak to Arya about this. And I have to see Murtagh. _

From outside her tent, lurking in the shadows of the trees where the moonlight can't even reach; stood Murtagh.

_It's been a long day, Murtagh. _Thorn told him. _You need to rest. You haven't fully recovered from the energy transfer yet._

Thorn has a point; it's been a long day.

A long day of watching over Nasuada, taking the heartbreak, as he saw her with Orrin.

As Murtagh was heading back to his tent, not far yet isolated from the rest of the camp; he heard Thorn say with amusement;

_A little competition won't hurt, don't you agree?_

Murtagh ignored the comment, but deep inside, he was ready to fight for Nasuada.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R.**


	8. They Meet Again

Howdy there

**Howdy there! Thank you to those who submitted reviews, you really got me going! **

**Here's chapter 8. It's a short chapter though. Like I said, school has already begun here, but don't worry, I'll update. I hope you enjoy it!**

That night, Nasuada put on her cloak and pulled the hood over her head to cover her face and slipped into the back flap of her tent.

The night was cold and bright. The moon was silver in the dark navy blue sky, the stars were twinkling and the wind was blowing gently down on her.

Most of the soldiers were asleep, some were knocked out drunk, and only a few were awake and patrolling around camp.

Nasuada was able to slip past the patrolling soldiers through the shadows of the trees.

She moved quickly and headed towards the small isolated camp with a small tent and a burning bonfire.

When she got there, she hid behind a large tree and the shadow of the tree blended with her dark skin, making her almost invisible. The camp seemed to be empty, there wasn't any light coming from inside the tent; not a lamp nor a candle was lit. Only the fire outside the tent; a sign that someone does live in the little camp.

Nasuada stood there for thirty minutes; still, no one came. She was about to turn and head back to her tent, when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew down, making the leaves on the trees sway violently. Nasuada held on to the hood of her cloak to prevent it from falling back.

Just then, a crimson dragon landed on the little clearing, blood red scales shone like little pools of blood. Sitting on the saddle was a cloaked rider. The hood of his cloak also pulled up over his head; covering his face. He jumped down from the saddle and as he landed on the ground with perfect balance, his hood fell off; revealing his face which made Nasuada's heart quicken its pace.

Murtagh's dark brown hair; almost black, was windswept. His smoky blue gray eyes where clear and bright, but tired and shadows danced around his features as the fire flickered from the gentle breeze. Murtagh looked older than the last time they had met, almost a year ago. His hair was longer; it falls past his ears. From how Nasuada remembered it, it was cropped short. It looked good on him though. He was also more muscular than before, more lean and masculine.

Nasuada could just stand here and not do anything but to stare at Murtagh, for he had striking features. But she knew that it was improper to do so. Murtagh went to the saddle and began untying his yew bow and Zar'roc from it.

Thorn turned his massive head and stared at Nasuada's direction.

_It seems that we have a visitor, Murtagh._

Murtagh paused for a moment, then, suddenly, he was gone.

Nasuada eyes weren't able to follow him, he moved quickly, just like when they were fighting him three days ago.

Then suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth, and pulled her out roughly out of the shadows and into the light of the fire. She whimpered from the rough force that pulled her out, she drew out her dagger and pressed it on the neck of her pursuer, and at the same time, she felt a cold sharp blade pressed on her neck too. Her hood was still on her head; covering her eyes. She can't see who her attacker is. Then suddenly, she felt herself being pushed and her back hit the rough bark of a tree and was pinned hard. She gasped as she felt pain on the wound Murtagh gave her. As she was pinned back into a tree, her hood fell back, and then she found her onyx eyes locked with blue gray ones.

Murtagh was surprised as he was greeted by Nasuada's scared eyes. They found themselves holding up daggers on each other's necks.

"Nasuada?" Murtagh asked, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Nasuada was about to answer but all she was able to say was a gasp due to the painful wound at her side. She dropped her jeweled dagger and grasped her right side.

"Ouch." Was all she was able to say. Murtagh sheathed his dagger and released Nasuada. She lost her balance and her vision blurred for a moment and she began to fall to the ground. Soon, the burning pain on her side began to fade until it disappeared. It took her a few seconds to realize that she didn't hit the ground. She looked up and found that Murtagh had caught her.

"I'm very sorry." He said as he helped her sit up. She leaned on the trunk of the tree Murtagh had pinned her to a while ago.

"It's fine." She replied, her hard breathing had subsided. "These are dangerous times. I would have done the same thing."

Murtagh picked up her jeweled dagger which she had dropped when her wound began reacting as she hit the tree.

"Thank you." She took her dagger from Murtagh's hand and sheathed it.

She took hold of the trunk of the tree she was leaning on for support as she tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled, she held on to the tree tightly as she forced herself to stand up. But Murtagh stopped her and made her sit back down again.

"Now, now," he said gently, "let your body rest first. What happened a while ago was strenuous enough to send you back into a comma again, you haven't fully recovered yet. Good thing you didn't hit your head."

Nasuada grinned, "That was some grip you got there, Murtagh." She leaned on the tree again and this time Murtagh joined her. He sat down beside her and leaned back and looked at the clear sky.

"Thanks." He replied with a small smile. "Learned it when I was fifteen."

Nasuada stared at the sky too. The moon shone brightly down at them. Its light hit her dark skin and gave it a radiant glow.

"That was an awkward way to say hello." Nasuada began, "tackling people, pinning them on trees and holding up daggers to their throats."

Murtagh smiled, still looking at the sky. "It sure was." Then he asked; "What brings you here at this hour? Is something happening back there?"

Nasuada shook her head. "No. I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Nasuada replied.

Murtagh turned his head and faced her, then looked away. "You're welcome."

There was a pause.

"Why did you do it?" Nasuada asked

"What?"

"Give your energy to me. You could have been killed in the process."

"If I didn't," Murtagh replied haltingly, "You'd die." He leaned back his head against the tree and closed his eyes. "I almost killed you. You deserve to do the same thing. Don't worry, if I die, no one would remember me."  
"I would." Nasuada said, still looking at the stars.

Murtagh smiled to himself, _that's nice._

"But, honestly," Nasuada continued, "I don't like the idea of my friends dying for me."

_Friend. _Murtagh repeated to himself.

They heard the crimson dragon clear his throat; they forgot about him.

_Introductions? _Thorn told Murtagh.

_Oh, sorry._ Murtagh replied, he knows that Thorn hates being ignored.

"By the way," Murtagh began, "This is Thorn. As you could see, he hates being ignored."

Thorn snorted an affirmative. Then Murtagh continued. "And this is Lady Nasuada. Daughter of Ajihad and Leader of The Varden."

Nasuada smiled sweetly, "It's an honor to meet you, dragon Thorn."

_An honor indeed. _Thorn projected his thoughts so Nasuada could hear.

_I like her. _Thorn told Murtagh in the privacy of their minds.

_You like her because I like her. _Murtagh replied.

_Well yeah, that too. But I mean, I personally like her. _

"Nasuada?" Murtagh asked.

Nasuada looked at him, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Murtagh said, "I never knew what I was doing. I was under Galbatorix's control, if only I was strong enough to break my bonds myself, I would escape."

Nasuada smiled at him, even her eyes smiled. "I forgive you, Murtagh. I believe you are innocent. That you and Thorn were forced to serve that wretched tyrant, you deserved to choose, but you weren't given that choice."

_And she's kind. _Thorn added, _and she's not flirty like those women in Galbatorix's court._

_Those women are sluts, Thorn. They flirt with almost every man they meet. _Murtagh replied.

"Murtagh," Nasuada said, "If there is anything within my power that I could do to show you my gratitude…"

"No." Murtagh cut her off, "I'm just glad that you're alive."

Nasuada felt heat rise up to her cheeks. "And I'm glad too, Murtagh." She smiled, "I'm glad that you were able to pull through."

Murtagh grinned at Thorn, "I never would have made it if it wasn't for Thorn."

"In that case," Nasuada said looking at Thorn with smiling eyes; "You have my deepest gratitude, Thorn."

_It's nothing. _Thorn replied shyly. _I didn't mind, not at all._

The moon was high in the sky and the cool breeze blew down on them gently.

"I should go now. It's getting late, and you need your rest." Nasuada started.

"Can you walk?" Murtagh asked as he quickly stood up and helped Nasuada to her feet.

"Yes, I can walk back there by myself." Nasuada replied. She was able to do much better this time.

"Well, good night Murtagh, good night, Thorn." She smiled at the both of them. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Murtagh replied. "Be careful on the way back now, alright?"

"I will." Nasuada nodded.

Thorn nodded as he agreed. Nasuada smiled at the both of them.

Nasuada turned her back at them and began to leave, but then she faced Murtagh again.

Then suddenly, she cupped his right cheek gently. Murtagh was taken back by the sudden gesture.

"And Murtagh?" Nasuada asked.

"Y-yes?" he forced out. Nasuada warm hand killed the cold in his body, accompanied by the heat that rushed up to his cheeks.

Nasuada looked away shyly for a while but then she smiled gently at him, her eyes locked onto his once again.

"I missed you too." Then she let her hand drop to her side and her other hand pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. And she walked into the shadows of the trees gracefully and disappeared, leaving Murtagh in a trance while Thorn stared in amazement.

**Wow, that was cute. What could that mean? Is it just a friendly impression or something more? I didn't write it down, so it's up to you guys to figure it out. Stay tuned for the next chapter!! I'll update soon! )**


	9. Nasuada's Mischievous Plan

Alright, you guys

"Argetlam," Jarsha, the ten year old messenger boy bowed before Eragon. He was finely dressed now. He wore a brightly colored tunic and clean breeches, unlike the tattered clothes he used to wear before. He was now a junior messenger.

"Yes?" Eragon asked as he placed down the scroll he was reading.

Jarsha stared at Saphira with bright eyes, then turned back to Eragon. "King Orrin has requested your presence. There is a meeting in the main tent as we speak and they are waiting for you."

"Oh?" Eragon asked, "That was sudden. Tell them that I am on my way." Jarsha nodded and bolted off quickly.

_What could they want now? _Saphira asked irritated.

_Now, Saphira. _Eragon said as he buckled his sword and put on his fine garments. _At least the things that they are discussing lately do make sense, unlike before._

_You're right. _Saphira said defeated

They went into the large gold and white tent in the middle of the camp. When they entered, Orrin Nasuada were seated in a long rectangular table with the map of Alagaesia in the middle.

Eragon bowed before them. "You have asked for our presence?"

Orrin stood up and greeted him warmly while Nasuada remained in her seat. Eragon noticed that her eyes were cast far and dreaming.

"Eragon and Saphira!" Orrin greeted casually, "So good you can come. We have much to discuss."

Eragon took a seat beside Nasuada, who sat beside Orrin, and Saphira settled behind the two.

When Eragon sat down, he whispered to Nasuada; "What's with the dreamy eyes, huh?"

Nasuada felt her face flush, Eragon noticed. "Nothing." She lied. "I'm tired and I'm looking forward into getting back into bed." It was the lamest excuse she could say for now, she knew she can't fool Eragon. He's like her little brother who's always up to her business when feeling mischievous.

"Right." Eragon smirked. "And last night, I laid a rainbow colored dragon egg."

_Nice. _Saphira commented dryly in the privacy of their minds. _Whose the father? Arya?_

Eragon almost choked in his own breath, he turned and glared at the sapphire dragon.

_What? Can't take a joke? _Saphira asked, amused.

Eragon ignored her.

Then Nasuada leaned side wards slightly. And whispered; "Elves lay eggs now?" Eragon turned sharply at her, his eyes shocked. Nasuada looked away innocently. "Arya, a fine choice. I've always knew that you fancied her greatly." She said quietly.

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon exploded in their minds. _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RELAY THAT TO HER!? _He gave an uneasy smile to Nasuada. The corners of his mouth twitched as he forced to smile. "Ahehehe… uhmm.. yeah." Was all he was able to say.

Orrin Finally called everyone's attention. "Everyone." He said, his voice was strong and full authority. "There had been a message from one of our spies in Teirm." Everyone was silent. Orrin continued; "There had been suspicious activities there. And every time they go and investigate, they were never heard of again. This has aroused the attention of both Surda and The Varden."

Orrin looked at both Eragon and Nasuada. But as he looked at Nasuada, he quickly looked away. This confused Nasuada but she ignored it.

"We must send someone who's really good with sneaking around and getting away."

Everyone was in thought for a while. "I don't know anyone who has the skills. We need information, Galbatorix maybe attacking us from below the lines." Orrin sat down and studies the map pinned on the table.

Nasuada nodded, "An indirect attack. It could break through our defenses."

"What about Murtagh?" Eragon suddenly blurted out. Two pairs of eyes locked with his.

"No." Orrin said simply. "We cannot trust him. He might ruin everything."

"He swore in the ancient language that he has turned from the king and back to us." Eragon reasoned out. "How can he prove his loyalty, if you won't give him a chance?"

"Eragon," Orrin replied, "We cannot fully trust him. He's still a traitor. He betrayed us and he could do it again," Orrin was saying every word with bitterness in his voice.

Nasuada kept her eyes cast down on the table, her temper was rising. This was a side of Orrin that she really hates. Being ever so judging, using someone's deed against them to put them to shame. The tongue is lethal weapon, yes, she knows that. But Murtagh saved her from dying. He risked his life for her just for that very process.

Eragon, too felt his temper rise. Murtagh may be a traitor, but he was his big brother. A part of his family that was unwillingly outcast.

"We cannot take the risk of sending him out." Orrin said, he was about to continue, when Nasuada stood up and at the same time slammed her fist on the table, startling Eragon, Orrin and Saphira.

"Nasuada?" Orrin asked, he knows that he crossed the line.

Nasuada recovered her cool. She stood straight and tall. She took a deep breath.

"_We_?" Nasuada asked, putting emphasis on the word. "You mean, _you._" She pressed on the word. "Murtagh saved my life. He laid down his life on the line just to save me from dying." Nasuada shook her head disappointedly. "Where is your gratitude, Orrin?"

This time Orrin stood up. "I'm thankful that he saved you. I just don't trust Murtagh."

There was silence. The atmosphere was stressed and heavy. Eragon has to break the ice before someone walks out.

"So, are we going to send out Murtagh." He asked.

"We cannot trust him." Orrin said again.

Nasuada sighed, then she put in a pleasant tone. "Fine," she said. "Then, I'll come with him."

"What?!" Orrin demanded, but Nasuada only smiled.

"If I return alive, then he has proven his loyalty."

Orrin was speechless. Eragon stared.

_Murtagh isn't going to like this._ Eragon told Saphira.

_Yeah, _she replied, _but Nasuada has already made up her mind. _

"If you would excuse me." Nasuada smiled and she turned to Eragon. "would you and Arya please meet me later this evening at my tent?"

"Yes, my liege." Eragon replied with respect. Nasuada smiled and left the tent.

**That Evening….**

"You have got to be kidding me, Nasuada." Arya said in a monotone.

"It's the only way I could think of." Nasuada sighed, "It would be worth it anyways."

"Murtagh agrees. He said he will go." Eragon said as he sat down on a chair casually. "But I don't think he'll allow you to come with him."

"And why's that?" Nasuada asked.

"You might get killed." Arya replied.

"She's right." Eragon followed, "If you get killed, The Varden would kill Murtagh, and he'll be even more miserable than he ever was."

Nasuada looked down, and sighed. "Is that so?" she said disappointed. "I really want to help Murtagh regain the trust he lost." Then she said even more hushed, "I just want him to be treated like he's a normal person."

"Alright. Fine. I'll help." Arya finally said, she was moved by the kindness in Nasuada's voice.

"I'll help too." Eragon said finally. "Who could resist that kind of determination?"

Nasuada beamed up. "Thank you!" she said as she stood up excitedly.

"But how will we hide you from Murtagh? You cannot approach him directly. He won't let you come."

Nasuada smirked, "I've already planned ahead."

The huddled together and whispered to each other about their plan.

Once done every one was satisfied.

Then Eragon said, "Great plan!"

"I didn't know you would do such a thing." Arya laughed.

"I could quite mischievous." Nasuada smirked.

"I have one question though." Arya asked.

"What?" Nasuada asked.

"Where will we find a big enough sack?"

**Ohhh… late update. School's really stressful. But as I promised, I'll do my best to update. Feel free to R&R!**


	10. Planning and Packing

Story Update

**Story Update! I love your feedbacks in the last chapter! Alright…let's get this party on the road!!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE. ******

_**2 hours later, midnight…**_

"Ok," Nasuada whispered to Eragon and Arya. They huddled together behind a large oak tree not far from the camp of patrolling soldiers. "You know what to do."

Eragon and Arya nodded. Eragon stood up and went from the bushes they were hiding in. he walked towards a soldier.

Once he approached the soldier, he saluted. Eragon gave an uneasy smile. He was a bad actor. "Soldier, do you happen to have a large potato sack?" he asked.

The soldier was a bit surprised, "No, argetlam. But I could get one for you."

Eragon nodded. "Very good. Carry on. I need it immediately."

The soldier saluted and left. After a while, the soldier returned with a large woven potato sack, and handed it to Eragon.

"It's a bit dirty, I cannot find a clean one." The soldier apologized.

"It's alright, I'll just wash it." Eragon replied, "Thank you." Then he turned and walked back into the dark bushes. Once with Nasuada and Arya;

"Great job." Nasuada smiled. Eragon handed her the sack and Nasuada took it.

"I'll tell Oromis to give you acting lessons." Arya said lightly.

"Give me break, Arya." Eragon said with a pout, "At least I got the sack."

"He has a point." Nasuada butted in. Arya rolled her eyes; "You have a long way to go, kid." She told Eragon. Nasuada only laughed lightly.

"What?" Arya demanded. "What's so funny?"

Nasuada didn't answer, she just grinned.

"Don't worry, Eragon." She said as she patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Arya doesn't mean that. It's just a mask of something _else_"

Eragon and Arya stared at her with curious eyes. "Never mind." Nasuada said, "You'll get it soon enough. Too bad I won't be here when you do."

There was silence, "Alright, Phase two."

They were at the banks of Jiet River and they washed the sack in the running water. They hung it by a branch to dry.

"It will be dry by early morning." Arya explained. "Then you can use it."

"Alright." Nasuada replied. "Phase two, everyone."

"Hey, Murtagh!" Eragon patted his brother's back suddenly as he jumped out of no where.

"Geeze!" Murtagh said with irritation, "Don't scare me like that!" He went back into sharpening his arrow heads on a granite rock.

"What are you still doing up in this hour of the night, huh?" Eragon asked cheerfully. He sat down crossed leg beside his brother.

"I can't sleep." He replied simply as he gave one of his arrows a sharp gliding push against the rock's surface, it threw off bright sparks.

"You have to get up early for tomorrow, you know." Eragon said lightly. "Anyways, where are you taking off tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking?" Murtagh asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Eragon shrugged, "just wondering. By the way, you have to pick up something by the glade tomorrow." Eragon stated.

"What?" Murtagh asked, he finished with his arrows and proceeded into polishing his yew bow.

"It's a potato sack." Eragon replied.

"What would I do with a potato sack?"

"They're provisions, I'm not quite sure. But you could look at them. But be warned," Eragon suddenly turned serious and grim, "Open it only when you are at least 100 miles radius away from the camp. Understood?"

Murtagh was slightly taken back from the sudden tone of his younger brother. "Alright then, where is the sack located in the glade?"

"Under an old apple tree, it's covered with piles of leaves and vines in order to hide it." Eragon replied, his cheerful tone returned.

"Okay."

"Good night then, Murtagh." Eragon jumped back onto his feet. "Arya and I will see you at the glade at dawn." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Murtagh shook his head slightly. "Weird kid." And he went into his tent.

"There's some improvement." Nasuada complemented once Eragon joined her and Arya in her tent. "See, Arya? It was worth an hour of rehearsing."

"Well, yeah." Arya admitted, defeated. "Still, you have to put more emphasis, and the lot."

"You're just jealous 'cause you haven't done any acting yet!" Eragon retorted.

"I'm not!" Arya replied, offended yet guilty. "You just don't act that good yet, I'm better."

"Prove it." Eragon challenged.

"Oh, she will. Eragon." Nasuada smirked, a mischievous glint in her onyx eyes. "She will."

"Phase three." Eragon breathed to himself. "Alright princess Drama, do your stuff."

Arya rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"not too much Arya." Nasuada reminded, "Don't overdo it."

"Sure."

"King Orrin." Arya approached the young king of Surda who was just getting back from one of his occasional midnight walks.

"Oh, hello Arya." Orrin smiled, "have you seen Nasuada? I wish to apologize to her."

"She's asleep, I believe." Arya replied. She joined Orrin and walked beside him.

"Oh," was all Orrin could say. "Alright. I just don't want her to go with Murtagh."

"It is her choice. Her determination is always so, overpowering." Arya replied casually.

"Is that so?" Orrin sighed. "Then I have no choice. If I cannot stop her, then I could only hope for the best."

"True."

There was silence.

"What brings you here?" Orrin asked, he turned to Arya, his light brown hair swishing slightly as he did so. He doesn't wear his coronet at night, only when he is with a n audience since he knows that is nothing but a chunk oh metal decorated and put on his head to symbolize the power of his kingship and his royalty.

"Nasuada asked me to tell you that she and Murtagh would be leaving early. And she knowing your personality and attitude, she doesn't wished to be followed, she hopes that you understand and respect her decision."

Orrin was silent for a while. "Alright."

"You won't?" Arya asked, Orrin turned to look at her quizzically. Then Arya stuttered. "I mean… Of course you won't. Being one of her closest friends, I know that you will respect her decisions."

Arya bid Orrin a pleasant evening and disappeared into the shadows of the bushes.

When she had rejoined Eragon and Nasuada under the old mahogany tree;

"You call that a performance?" Eragon laughed. "you were stuttering the words!"

"I'm a little rusty, I haven't done acting in a while." Arya admitted.

"You did well though." Nasuada smiled. She took out a medium sized messenger bag and placed it on the bed and started to pack her luggage.

"See?" Arya pointed out, "At least Nasuada appreciates my efforts."

"You didn't appreciate my effort, you were making fun of me!" Eragon retorted.

"Quit fighting over on whose better in acting." Nasuada said as she placed in a cotton shirt in the bag. "You both did a splendid job."

"Alright, fine." Arya muttered. She turned around, took a deep breath muttered under her breath: "I'm a princess. Not a child. I'm a princess. Not a child."

"What?" Eragon asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Arya lied.

Eragon shook his head slightly and sat down on the bed while Arya sat down on the couch. They watched Nasuada pack her belongings.

"You should travel light." Eragon said as Nasuada was about to put in a few skirts.

Nasuada halted, "Oh, alright." She took three skirts and packed two instead of five.

"What should I bring anyways?" she asked.

"A few clothes." Arya replied.

"What kind?" Nasuada opened her wardrobe and examined the fine clothes a lined on the rack.

"An extra skirt, a shirt, probably two linen chemises, and a nice blouse incase you need to make yourself presentable." Arya explained.

Nasuada did so. She was surprised that her bag was still light.

"Oh, I suggest that you pack a set of boy clothes too." Eragon said with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Nasuada said slightly taken back. "Why?"

"You'll never know when you'll need to disguise yourself you know." Eragon replied.

Nasuada wasn't used to this idea but she agreed;

"Alright, what should I bring then?" she asked as she turned into her wardrobe once again.

"A simple loose shirt and a pair of breeches." Eragon replied.

"You have to put on some loose clothes so they won't notice that you're a woman." Arya cut in. "Have to cover those curves."

Nasuada felt uneasy hearing that kind of word especially within Eragon's presence.

"Arya, you don't have to say that, honestly." She said as she searched her closet for the said clothes. "Hmm… now where did I put that?" clothes were flying out of the closet and messing up the room, Arya dodged a flannel shirt while an elegant silk blouse landed on Eragon's face.

"Ah!" Nasuada murmured after a while, "here it is." She took out a beige, loose, sleeved shirt and a pair of brown breeches. She folded them neatly and put it in her messenger bag. She took out a slim black leather belt and packed that too.

"Nasuada?" Arya asked.

"Yes?" Nasuada replied.

"Why do you have boy clothes in your closet?"

"hmm… how will I put this?" she said to herself. "It's my disguise. I went out into the city at night once, because I was visiting a sick friend. I told the guards that I'm a messenger boy so they'll let me out of the gates." She explained.

"Oh." Was all Arya said. After a few more minutes, Nasuada closed the rectangular messenger bag and slung it across her shoulder to measure its weight. Nasuada found it to be light, not at all a burden. She could move around freely because of her light luggage.

"Well," Nasuada smiled, "Thank you for the very helpful packing tips."

"Get some sleep." Eragon said, "We'll see you in the glade an hour before sunrise"

Nasuada nodded. Eragon and Arya left her tent.

Nasuada let herself drop to the soft bed. She blew out the oil lamp and laid in the darkness. She savored her last day of luxury, for tomorrow she'll enter a life that is far different from what she's used to.


	11. Realization

* * *

I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle and the characters

**I DO NOT own the Inheritance Cycle and the characters. **

Nasuada woke up two hours before dawn. She sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She got out of bed and went to the basin filled with rose water and her mirror. She washed her face, down to her neck. She fixed her hair and put on a comfortable, simple, dress.

She approached the couch where her bag laid. She stared at it and realized that if she did this, there's no turning back. She could get killed, but she's also doing this for her people. She can't sit by like a duck and command people to do all the work.

_A little adventure won't hurt, _she told herself. _And besides, I need to get out more. _

She wore her cloak, pulled the hood over her head, grabbed her bag and went to her writing desk. She took her quill and a piece of parchment and began writing in her calligraphy.

_**Dear Orrin, **_

_**I appreciate the fact that you understand my decision. I want to help Murtagh, and my people, I don't know what else to say for I said all I can to you in the tent. I promise that I'll be careful. I'll keep in touch with you, Eragon and Arya by pigeon mail. There are bound to be trained Varden pigeons around. **_

_**If I do not return alive, you know what to do. Eragon will take over the Varden. **_

_**Thank you for understanding me, Orrin. You are a good friend. **_

_**I hope that you will keep your promise and not follow me, I'm not a child anymore and I can take care of myself. **_

_**Nasuada**_

She folded the parchment and placed it in her pocket. She passed by her dresser on the way out, she took three silk hair ribbons and placed it in her bag. She has to keep her hair neat right?

It was still dark outside. Stars were twinkling and the moon was silver as it was all the time. She slipped at the back flap of Orrin's tent. It was dark inside, she crept silently and placed the note on Orrin's nightstand. Nasuada sighed after she did so, Orrin looked so peaceful asleep.

"So long for now, Orrin." Nasuada whispered as she brushed away the stray stands of light brown hair from his face. "Don't get into any trouble now, I won't be here to bail you out."

She turned and left the tent. The sky was brighter now, it was a bright navy blue. She hurried to the glade and took the sack from the tree.

She hopped inside and settled in the potato sack. But how was she going to tie it?

"Need some help?" a male voice suddenly said, Eragon leaned coolly beside a tree with Arya sitting on one of its branches.

"You should have seen yourself" Arya grinned, "You looked like a frantic kitten trying to hide from hungry dogs."

"Har har." Nasuada said with ill humor. "I need help here, Murtagh's arriving any second."

"What's the magic word?" Eragon asked with a playful smirk.

Nasuada rolled her eyes irritable. "Please."

"Good." Arya said as she jumped down from the tree, "A good lady knows her manners."

Eragon and Arya helped Nasuada into the sack and tied it shut. Then they carried the sack with Nasuada to the old apple tree and placed her under it. Then they covered her with piles of dead leaves and vines.

"Alright, you're set and ready to go." Arya said.

"Thank you very much," they heard Nasuada reply under all those leaves.

They heard the sound of wings. "Murtagh's coming." Eragon said.

"Don't get killed now, Nasuada." Arya said with concern.

"We can't loose another good one here." Eragon followed.

"Thanks, you guys." Nasuada replied.

Soon they heard foot steps approach them. Then Nasuada heard a familiar deep voice whom she recognized well.

"Where's the cargo?" Murtagh asked.

"Right under that apple tree." Arya replied. "Be careful with it. It's very _fragile._"

"Alright." Murtagh replied.

A smirk appeared on Eragon's fair elfin lips. "Orrin said that if you return that in less than perfect condition, you'll be meeting the sharp and of his sword."

"And mine." Arya followed, it wasn't a lie. She will hit Murtagh if he returns Nasuada in less than perfect condition.

"And don't forget mine." Eragon smirked.

Under all those piles of leaves, Nasuada smiled. It felt nice to know that someone cares.

"You mean, I have to return that?" Murtagh asked. "But I thought those are provisions for the Varden's spies?"

"Well, actually, no." Arya admitted.

"Yeah, it's something that supposed to help you." Eragon followed.

"You are confusing me." Murtagh said. He scratched his head in a confusing manner.

"You'll figure it out soon enough." Arya smiled. "And remember to only open it when you are at least one hundred fifty miles or more away from the camp."

"It's a weapon then?" Murtagh asked.

Nasuada suppressed a snicker.

"No," Eragon replied. "You'll get an answer soon enough."

'You have to get going, Murtagh." Arya said, "we're counting on you."

"And what if I betray you?" Murtagh asked with an evil smirk.

Eragon returned it with an evil smile. "Oh, I don't think that would happen. That," he said pointing to the leaf covered sack. "will make sure you won't end up in any sticky situation."

"I don't get it." Murtagh sighed, "You're confusing me."

"Alright," Arya said with threatening command, "You bring that sack with you and you bring it back in perfect condition. If you don't, I'll punch back into the dragon war!"

Murtagh stared with amazement. It's rare to see Arya like this.

"And what if I don't?" Murtagh smirked darkly, "What if I run away and never return? And I'll have what ever is in that sack all to my self."

A chill crept up Nasuada's spine upon hearing what Murtagh just said.

"I don't think that would happen." Eragon replied, "But it's possible."

Nasuada lay there, here hear hammering the walls of her chest. What Murtagh said scared her. He heard the leaves being pushed away and someone picking up the sack and loading it onto the saddle. Then she felt a strong force as Thorn jumped twenty feet into the air.

All she heard after that was silence, the wind and the sound of flapping wings.

Nasuada peered through the holes of the woven sack and saw that the sack was positioned behind Murtagh. She saw the sky, the clouds and the rising sun.

She lay still there so Murtagh won't notice her. It was still early, and she fell asleep.

As she was lulled to sleep, the faces of her friends flashed before her eyes. Right then and there she realized; that there's no turning back.

**Update… **

**School's a load here, but hey, I can't fail my readers now would I? **

**I imagine Orrin as Prince Caspian in the Movie, only with lighter hair. :P**

**There's a helpful tip if you don't know how Orrin look like. I'll be adding a new characters soon, so warned. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	12. The Sky

Nasuada had fallen asleep at the first half of the journey

Nasuada had fallen asleep at the first half of the journey. She woke up when she felt a hard bump. She peered through one of the whole on the sack. They were in the woods.

Murtagh dismounted and stretched his arms around. Nasuada's heart skipped a beat as Murtagh turned and glared at the sack. He was going to look inside.

Nasuada trembled as she felt Murtagh carried the sack roughly, and she suppressed a yelp when he dropped it on the hard ground. She closed her eyes when a bright light shone as Murtagh opened the sack. She heard him curse. She crawled out of the sack trying to find an excuse.

"What in the world?!" Murtagh demanded, "What are you doing here?!"

"Stowaway." Nasuada moaned as she rubbed her eyes that are still sore from the bright noon sun.

Murtagh shook his head disapprovingly, "I'm taking you back."

"NO!" Nasuada replied suddenly, Murtagh looked at her curiously.

"I mean, I came here by my choice." Nasuada explained, half lying.

"Why?" Murtagh asked, his eyes searching every being in Nasuada's eyes.

_Damn! It's hard to lie to this guy! _She complained to herself.

"Well," Nasuada thought for an excuse. "I need to get out more. You know fresh air and the great outdoors."

"I'm not going to go take a vacation, my lady." Murtagh said in a low, dark voice. "You could get killed here."

"Please, call me Nasuada. Besides there is no audience here for such titles." Nasuada said as she waved out a hand in the air.

"Alright," Murtagh growled. "You could get killed, Nasuada. Now, get on the saddle, and I'm taking you back."

"I came here by my own choice." Nasuada glared at him, "It seems that you are violating my will?"

Murtagh was taken back by the authority in her voice. "I do not wish to violate your will." He sighed in defeat, he doesn't want to offend Nasuada, but he doesn't want her to get hurt either.

"Good." Nasuada said with a stern nod, "Don't worry, I won't be a pain." She said cheerfully. She approached Thorn who was, like Murtagh, surprised by Nasuada's presence.

"Hello, Thorn." Nasuada greeted. "Nice day for flying, huh?"

_Truly, it is. _Thorn projected his thoughts for Nasuada to hear. _Right, Murtagh?_

Murtagh raked his hair with his right hand and sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Nasuada surveyed the saddle. It looks like a, well, a saddle. Like a horse's only wider, fits two people. "Is this safe?"

Thorn snorted, offended. _If it wasn't safe, then, Murtagh would have fallen off and landed on his ugly face._

"Won't I fall off?" Nasuada asked, unsure. "I mean, there isn't anything I could hold on to."

_Don't worry, _Thorn chuckled, _Murtagh will hold you._

Nasuada felt herself blush, and so did Murtagh. He cleared his throat and said, "We should get going. We're wasting time."

"You're right." Replied Nasuada, she studied the saddle, and attempted to climb up.

As she hauled herself onto the saddle, she slipped right off and proceeded to fall to the ground. Murtagh caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Be careful." He said, Nasuada yelped as Murtagh picked her up her bridal style and placed her on the saddle. "It's not as easy as mounting a horse."

He jumped on and sat behind Nasuada. He uneasily wrapped his arms around Nasuada's waist. Thorn jumped 20 feet into the air, spread his wings, and flew among the clouds.

Nasuada's breathing quickened; her heart pounded the walls of her chest.

"Relax." Murtagh said coolly, "The view's great."

Nasuada forced herself to relax she fought to keep her breathing even.

Murtagh chuckled at Nasuada's desperate attempt. "You'll get used to it. You have to, 'because we'll be flying a lot."

Murtagh was right, the view was great. Nasuada leaned onto Murtagh's hard chest and relaxed. Flocks of birds past them by and clouds passed them by. They were so far up, that the woods and streams below were nothing more but specks.

"It's beautiful!" Nasuada exclaimed happily as she spread her arms on both sides, letting the cool wind hit her.

She saw a white, puffy cloud heading their way.

"Murtagh, do tell Thorn to slow down on that cloud," she pointed excitedly. "I've always wanted to know what a cloud feels like."

"I don't see why not." Murtagh grinned. _Thorn, if you please?_

_No problem. _Thorn replied, he slowed down as they neared the puffy cloud.

Nasuada held out her hand and it went through the cloud. It was cold, and somewhat wet.

They sped up again, Nasuada looked at her hand. It was wet with water, as if she just washed her hands.

"Amazing!" Nasuada exclaimed happily, she felt like a child with a new toy.

_Indeed it is. _Thorn agreed, _flying is the best._

Nasuada noticed Murtagh's hands that were resting on her stomach. There were little zigzagged scars and little burn scars. Some extended to his wrist and lower arm.

"What happened to your hands?" Nasuada asked, almost feeling shy for asking. Sometimes, she just can't keep her mouth shut when she's curious.

"Torture." Murtagh replied simply. He hid any emotion that threaten to affect his voice.

Nasuada ran an index finger on the longest scar and said; "How horrible." Then she added softly, and haltingly. "What did he do to you?"

Murtagh looked at the distance, "I rather not tell."

Nasuada nodded, "Alright then, but obviously it was horrible for you."

She looked at Thorn too, and like Murtagh, there were also scars on him. Some were fading and others were not.

"Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, she planned to change the uneasy subject.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Will you really run away and keep me all to yourself?" she asked jokingly.

Some sense were knocked into him, he forgot that Nasuada was there when he was saying all those 'I'm gonna keep this little treasure of yours crap' at the glade. Murtagh now realized what Arya and Eragon were talking about.

"Maybe." Murtagh replied with an uneasy evil grin.

"That would be abduction." Nasuada said as she laughed lightly, "The Varden will kill you for that!"

"So?"

Nasuada was taken back by Murtagh's answer, he turned to him and saw an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you mean; 'So?'" she demanded as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "You don't care if they fry you alive in a boiling pot of oil?"

"Nope." Murtagh replied.

"Hang you?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Behead you?"

"Nah."

"Death by slow torture?"

Murtagh rolled his eyes; "Bring it on."

"None of my threats are affecting you, isn't it?" Nasuada asked as she turned back.

"No." Murtagh replied, he wasn't afraid of those, he was afraid of something else.

"Why?" Nasuada asked with a pout, "people would be begging me to spare them if I sentence them to death."

"Have you done it before?" This time it was Murtagh who asked.

"Done what?" Nasuada asked back.

"Sentence someone to death."

"Ha! Are you kidding?" Nasuada said proudly, she hoped that her tone would intimidate the subject.

"So, have you done it?" Murtagh urged.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to." Murtagh replied again.

"Well, what do you think?"

Murtagh was deep in thought for a while. "I doubt it."

"What?" Nasuada asked, "Why?"

"It doesn't sound like, _you._" Murtagh looked into the distant horizon. The Beors were nothing more but sharp specks in the distance.

Nasuada sighed, Murtagh was right. She couldn't bare to sentence someone to death.

The silence was enough to inform Murtagh that he was right.

"I know you respect life." Murtagh inquired, the tone of his voice seemed to be light.

"Oh yeah?" Nasuada challenged, "How so? I've killed people in the battle field."

She felt like she's being insulted for being a goody-goody.

"I saw you put back a baby robin back to its nest the other day." Murtagh replied simply. "That's proof enough."

"Were _you_ following me?" Nasuada asked suspiciously.

"What?" Murtagh said defensively. "No I'm not! It just happens that I was passing when I saw you."

Murtagh was telling half the truth and half the lie. Yes, he was passing by the trees because he was on his way to see how Nasuada was doing.

_Liar _Thorn said in the privacy of their minds.

_Shut up. _Murtagh retorted.

He felt Thorn's amusement as a wave that irritated him.

After an hour or two of flying, Murtagh noticed that Nasuada was deathly quiet.

"Nasuada?" he asked. But she did not reply.

He leaned around to see and saw that Nasuada was asleep.

_Oh. _Murtagh thought, _Uhm, I knew that._

He felt Thorn laugh, _No you didn't._

Murtagh ignored him and held Nasuada firmly but gently as Thorn turned left sharply.

They flew up north west towards Teirm's direction.

_Thorn? _Murtagh asked.

_Yes, Murtagh?_ His dragon replied.

Murtagh held Nasuada gently, his arms around her protectively.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, against those midnight black tresses.

_Do you mind taking the long way by the plains? I mean, I think there's a storm on our shortcut route. _

Thorn shook his massive head and rolled his eyes, and just smiled. He knew what Murtagh desires even if he doesn't say anything.

_Of course Murtagh. Of course. _

**OMG! Super late update. Our computer crashed and have to be reformatted.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Feel free to R&R. **


	13. Rare Kindness

Orrin went out of his tent, sighing. On his right hand, was Nasuada's note to him.

"Good morning, sire." Angela greeted, her smile seemed to take hide her true, ancient age.

"Good morning, Angela." Orrin replied, gloomily.

"Dead as dust today, are we?" Arya greeted cheerfully as she popped out of nowhere with Eragon.

"Are they gone?" Orrin asked a bit annoyed at the thought that Nasuada is out there with a person that just tried to kill her.

"Yeah, just this morning." Eragon replied, "They left hours ago."

Orrin rubbed his temples. He looked at the horizon worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Angela said with a smile, but she too was worried.

"What I don't understand is why she would risk her life for a traitor like Murtagh." Orrin said, making every word as dark a curse.

Eragon and Arya exchanged uneasy looks.

"Do you know anything about this?" Orrin asked suspiciously, his light green eyes shifted from Eragon to Arya.

"No." Eragon lied, "Why would we?"

"Yeah," Arya lied as well, "I mean, it's Nasuada's choice. And I respect her wishes, as her best friend." She said the last word proudly.

"She has a point." Angela said, cutting in.

"Maybe," Orrin said slowly, "I should follow them."

Arya looked alarmingly at Eragon behind Orrin's back.

_Say something! _Arya shouted mentally.

_Like what?_ Eragon replied, just as alarmed. _I got nothing!_

_If we don't prevent this, Orrin will ruin everything. And Nasuada's not going to be happy. _Arya reasoned out.

"Sire, have you forgotten your promise to Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked, trying to keep his voice formal.

"No, but…" Orrin was cut of as he sank deep in thought.

"Nasuada trusts you for not breaking this promise." Arya said, giving Orrin the Guilty Look. She's good at that, trying to intimidate someone just by looking at them.

"Well, you're right." Orrin admitted. Arya's Guilty Look was taking it's effect on him.

* * *

"My Lady?" Murtagh shook Nasuada's shoulder gently to wake her up.

Nasuada woke with a start and saw that they landed in a clearing surrounded with trees and bushes. They were safe from pursuers and unwanted eyes due to the large, tall, shady trees that were around the tiny clearing and a clear river not ten steps from where they are.

"Huh?" Nasuada suddenly blurted as she jolted out of sleep. She looked around, and back. "How long have I been asleep? And where are we?"

"Some clearing at the edge of the plains." Murtagh replied as he helped her down the saddle. "at least 4 hours. It's very obvious that you weren't able to get much sleep last night." The sun was high at the sky but it's late in the day.

Nasuada wobbled a bit when she stepped on the ground due to sitting for hours, while Murtagh walked passed her in perfect balance.

She cursed as she started to fall out of balance, fortunately, she was able to grab a low branch of a young fig tree.

"How come you're not all wobbly?" Nasuada demanded with a pout.

"Like I said," Murtagh said with a grin. "There are a lot of things that you have to get use to."

Nasuada hauled herself up, she waited a few seconds until she gained control of her legs again. Murtagh went to the river side and surveyed the river. It was shaloow at first and it goes deeper as you go farther. The water was cool and clear, fish swam nearby. At the other side were more trees and shrubs.

"Are we setting up camp?" Nasuada asked as she started untying the saddle bags.

"Yes." Murtagh replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well," Nasuada answered as she took her bag down. "I was just wondering. I haven't traveled to this far yet."

"We'll go farther. This isn't even half our journey." Murtagh replied.

Thorn sat down so Nasuada could reach the bags that were tied higher on the saddle.

As Nasuada brushed a hand at the strap of the saddle that attached itself onto Thorn's body, a thought hit her that suddenly gave her the urge to ask Thorn:

"May I take your saddle off?" Thorn suddenly looked at her, a bit surprised by her concern, Murtagh scanned the river, but at the corner of his eye, he was watching them.

"It must be very tiring to wear such a thing for a long period of time." She added.

_There were times when I have to wear it for days _Thorn replied, he projected his thoughts. _And yes, you may take it off. Thank you very much._

Nasuada smiled at the dragon's gratitude. She unbuckled the saddle and it slipped off easily. She caught it as it slid down at her direction. It was a bit heavy, but she didn't mind.

_Thank you again. _Thorn said as he stretched. Bones cracked as he did so. Then he settled down and curled up like a cat.

"You're very welcome." Nasuada smiled as she put the saddle aside along with the other bags.

_How kind. _Thorn commented in his and Murtagh's minds.

_Yes. _Murtagh replied, _kindness towards us is very rare. _

_Very, very rare. _Thorn agreed.

"So," Murtagh suddenly said. "Today is the start of your lesson."

"What the?" Nasuada asked seriously. "of what?"

"Survival." Murtagh grinned at her.

**Short Chapter… I'm still working on the whole survival thing. **

**I want to save the good stuff for later. So yes, this is a cliffhanger. D feel free to R&R**


	14. Consequences, Fishing, and Him

Eragon and Arya walked beside a field not far from camp. It's been hours since Murtagh and Nasuada's departure. Arya could not shake of the feeling of worry in her. It was her best friend's life that is on the line. Eragon noticed her distress and cleared his throat.

"Princess?" he asked courteously with a hint of concern. "Is anything the matter?"

Arya looked up at him, emerald eyes bright in the afternoon sun. "No, it's nothing. And don't call me that." She said annoyed at the title 'princess'. "There isn't any audience for such a show off title."

"Whatever you say, Arya." Eragon shrugged. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Arya asked she kicked a pebble; it shot of and disappeared into the tall shrubs.

"Well, Nasuada and Murtagh are gone," Eragon started, "So there wouldn't be anyone to annoy. It wouldn't be fun without them here." Arya sighed, Eragon was right; things are boring without Nasuada and Murtagh. She won't get to tease Nasuada for liking Murtagh and Eragon wouldn't be able to annoy Murtagh to just spit it out and admit his feelings for Nasuada.

They walked in a little clearing. The clearing was not that big, but large enough to train in. flower bushes and flowering fruit trees surrounded the whole clearing. Flowering yellow bell vides climbed up tall trees, colorful orchids clung to the bark of some of the old trees. Birds chirped near by. The clearing was beautiful and full of life.

"Wow," Arya muttered under her breath as she looked around. "It's like a mini version of home." Eragon nodded, he too, was amazed. "I didn't know there's a place like this here. I mean, it's so…" he paused to find the right word to describe it. "Beautiful."

It was a simple word of description, but it gave a lot of strong meanings.

"You got that right." Arya replied.

Suddenly, an idea hit Eragon. "Hey," he asked cheerfully. "Do you want to spar?"

Arya was slightly taken back. She considered the question thoughtfully.

"Aw, come on, Arya!" Eragon grinned, "Are you scared that I might beat you?"

Arya's jaw dropped at Eragon's insulting question.

"I am not!" she answered defensively.

"Oh yeah?" Eragon challenged, smirking.

"Yeah!" Arya replied just as challengingly.

"Alright." Eragon grinned, "Whoever wins gets do something to the other." He paused then added; "Anything he wants, for one full minute. Not a second less."

"Like what?" Arya demanded, her emerald green eyes boring into Eragon's light sapphire ones.

"Anything." He shrugged, "Punch, kick, tickle, act like an idiot. Depends."

"Alright," Arya replied with an evil smirk. She drew her slim, elfin sword and settled into a crouched position, sword held ready. Like a viper ready to attack. "Get ready to get your sorry ass kicked. Arya style." Both of them cast spells to dull the ends and edges of their sword to avoid killing each other.

Eragon laughed, "We'll see." He drew his blue-bladed sword from its sheath and settled in a offensive position, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Eragon focused on Arya, his eyes never leaving hers. He searched for an opportunity to attack. His muscles tensed up, suddenly, a blue bird flew by. Arya's eyes flitted to the bird's direction for half a second, but that gave Eragon enough time to attack and hope the catch Arya off guard. Eragon took this chance to charge forward. He swung his sword but Arya was able to dodge it smoothly. She parried his blow to the shoulder with a clever flick of her wrist and using her sword expertise. She lounged at Eragon this time, she was able to deliver a hard blow to Eragon's left hip. As a reaction, Eragon grimaced at the pain.

"Ha!" Arya smirked, "you're going to regret challenging me!"

"I'm not done yet." Eragon breathed out evilly. "I'm just getting started."

He charged forward and sent a blow to Arya's shoulder. Arya dropped her sword, Eragon was a blur. He was so fast, his training was paying off after all. Another blow at the hip, Arya dropped on her knees, she reached out to get her sword but Eragon kicked it away from her. She gritted her teeth as she was roughly pushed down on the ground, and she fell down. Hard.

She tried to stand up, but as she did so, she met the sharp end of Eragon's sword.

"Damn it." She cussed.

"You were saying, princess?" Eragon smirked.

Arya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want."

Eragon released her and she sat up, dusting off her shirt. Eragon sat beside her.

"I believe we have a deal." He said merrily.

"Whatever. Just get it over with." She replied in a low, annoyed voice. _I can't believe he beat me! Damn! Damn!_

Eragon was in thought, deciding Arya's consequence. He considered every option and choice.

"C'mon," Arya said impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"Close your eyes." Eragon said, a bit hesitant.

"Why?" Arya demanded annoyed, she still can't get over the fact that Eragon beat her.

"It's part of he deal. Now stop complaining." Eragon said lightly.

"Fine." Arya muttered under her breath. "One minute. Let's get this game over with."

Eragon leaned closer, his left hand crawled gently to cup Arya's nape. He hesitated, when his face was inches away from hers. But then he realized that he might never get a shot at this. This was his break, it's going to hurt him later, he knows that. But now, it's just about taking chances. His lips lightly brushed Arya's. She shivered at the touch.

_What the hell?! _She demanded mentally. Then added more softly; _Eragon, what are you doing?_

Eragon pressed his lips a bit harder this time, he didn't waste time due tot the fact that he only was forty seconds left.

_What does it look like I'm doing? _He replied. he refused to say more, as he brought the kiss to a full drive. He was surprised when he felt Arya's arms lock around his neck. Arya ran her right hand through Eragon's hair. She responded, and Eragon was surprised that Arya was good at this. While he made little mistakes of slipping off, kissing women wasn't his field of expertise.

_Fifty seven, fifty eight… _Arya counted mentally the seconds slowly, she was surprised was she counting slowly. _Fifty nine.._

She hesitated to say sixty. But why?

_Sixty. _She finished. Eragon slowly parted his lips off hers and she slowly opened her eyes. Eragon's hand dropped from her nape. While her right hand slowly slid from Eragon's hair and stopped to caress his left cheek.

Arya looked at Eragon, eyes bright. Then her radiant pale hand slowly curled into a fist and she punched Eragon's jaw so hard, that he toppled over.

"OW!" he said through gritted teeth. "ouchy, ouch. Damn, ouch!" he repeated.

"How dare you!" Arya demanded angrily. She stood up and dusted dirt off the rest of her clothes. "Eragon, you ignorant little twit!"

Eragon didn't stir. He lay on the grass, his hands over his jaw.

"Eragon?" Arya asked, "You okay?" it was a stupid question to ask, since the answer was already in front of her. "Seriously, you know better than to do that."

"You kissed me back." Eragon said, his reply sounding more of a groan of pain.

Arya looked away. "It was for emphasis."

"You could've hit me earlier." Eragon stood up, still holding her jaw. "Why wait?"

That hit Arya. Hard.

"We have a deal. It wouldn't be fair to you if I hit you early." She replied, her voice a bit shaky. Eragon grinned.

"And you kissed me like you really mean it. I mean, you could've made it bad."

Arya refused to meet his eyes. "I was acting."

Eragon sighed. He picked up Arya's sword and handed it to her. She wordlessly took it and sheathed it.

"Don't you dare do that again, Eragon." Arya said, her voice hard and shaky. "I swear, it wouldn't be just your jaw next time."

"Next time?" Eragon asked, he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, next time you do it without permission." Arya added quickly, blushing.

"Well, I'm looking forward to that, princess." Eragon grinned brightly.

"You better not, kid. I won't hesitate to kill you." Arya said darkly.

"Alright, alright," Eragon said defensively, "geeze, it's not like I'm rape you or something!"

Arya glared at him. Eragon knew that look. "Eragon, you know better than that! Are you forgetting your position?" she was angry now. "Don't think just because I'm going soft on you, that you can take advantage of me!"

"I'm sorry I offended you." He sighed, he was right. This is the first and last time he was going to achieve such a thing. "I'll take my leave now." He added quietly. He turned to leave. Arya still refused to face him. She knew she hurt Eragon's feelings, but she has to. Even though she doesn't want to. It's what's best. She doesn't want to distract him from his studies. Not now, Alageasia needs him most. Deep down, she knew that she would regret this.

Silence enveloped the clearing, Arya felt the emptiness and heard nothing but the wind and Eragon's fading footsteps as he walked away.

_Someday, Eragon, but not now. _And Arya walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Damn it!" Nasuada cursed, she was all wet from the waist down. She's been standing in the shallow part of the river, fishing with her makeshift net. Another fish escaped her, it was the third one for this hour.

"The fish won't come near you if you keep shouting you know." Murtagh said lightly.

"Well then," Nasuada said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Let's see you try then."

Murtagh shrugged, "Alright." Motioned towards his catch that was already roasting on the fire. "Another catch won't hurt."

Nasuada crossed her arms on her chest. "You're not the sharing type are you?"

"I didn't say that." Murtagh grinned, "I more than happy to share all this fish with you. But you have to learn how to survive in the wilderness on your own, miss Varden princess."

He walked to the river's edge, removed his boots and stepped into the water.

"May I?" he asked, asking for the net. Nasuada handed it over to him.

Murtagh stood still and waited patiently until a trout approached him. With careful speed, he caught the trout. It flipped and flopped in the net.

"Did you get that?" he asked, "Silence is the key."

"Yes." Nasuada replied, looking at the fish. "I'll try again."

"No. It's late. I'll just share my share." He motioned at the fire with three roasting trout. "Besides, I won't be able to eat all of those, plus this."

Nasuada dried her self and changed into a new skirt and shirt. She hung her wet clothes near the fore to dry. They ate silently, Thorn also joined them for dinner, he ate his kill; a young buck, nearby.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Nasuada asked.

"We'll head towards Teirm. Then we'll investigate." Murtagh replied.

Nasuada, was silent for a while, then said; "I'm sorry that you have to catch dinner."

Murtagh was taken back by the sudden apology. "No, it's alright, I could see that you're really trying. You'll get it soon enough." He smiled.

"Hope so." Nasuada smiled back.

Not long, they spread their bedrolls and slept under the clear night sky.

_**Uru'Baen**_

Galbatorix sat on his throne, his right side bandaged. His dark, ancient eyes looked at the young man, about the age of eighteen, kneeling in respect in front of him. Glossy, dark brown hair, and clear, icy dark blue eyes glimmered in the dim throne room torches.

"Do you have the vial intact and kept?" Galbatorix asked, his voice full of darkness and authority.

"Yes, your majesty." The young man replied. his voice was smooth, velvet and icy cold.

"It seems that Murtagh has brought company." Galbatorx remarked, "I have scryed them just now."

"And who is this company that you mention, my lord?" the young man asked. His icy blue eyes meeting the king's dark ones.

"Lady Nasuada." Galbatorix replied.

The young man was surprised. "Her?"

"Yes. And considering that you are a former acquaintance of Nasuada's, you would know how to deal with her, Jared." Galbatorix said coldly.

"As you wish, my lord." Jared lowered his head in pledge. "And what of Murtagh?"

Galbatorix paused.

"You would know how to _separate _them. Then once apart, take them down."

"Yes, my king." Jared replied coldly.

_Nasuada, my love. _He thought darkly, _It seems that our paths will cross again. I can't wait. _

He suppressed a dark chuckle, bowed and took his leave.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**_

**Hi guys! Here's one of the two new characters! Introducing Jared Damonsson. Inspired by hot singer-actor Jared Leto. (Looks like him too).**

**I hope you guys like it!! **

**This Chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Erika. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for not coming to the Linggo Ng Wika program!! So cheer up!**

**There you go guys, now you know.. I'm not from America! )**

**Feel free to R&R!! **


	15. Nightmare or Dream?

**Hear this you guys… I'm continuing this story! I got a bunch of good ideas. **

**I hope its ok with you guys.**

_Nasuada ran through a clearing, a bloody sword in hand. _

_Fire. Fire. And more Fire._

_Where was everyone? Eragon? Arya? Orrin? Elva? Roran? Angela? _

_A dark figure suddenly ascended from the darkness. Dark hair, eyes as blue and cold as winter ice. _

"_Nasuada" He said, his voice smooth and seductive as a snake's._

"_Who are you?" Nasuada demanded, her voice quivering with fear, she held out her sword in front of her. The figure stepped into the fire's bright light, Nasuada gasped._

"_Why Nasuada," Jared said. "Why are you so surprised? Aren't you glad to see me?"_

_He drew a long, slender sword and stared at Nasuada with an evil grin. Jared lounged towards her, sword aimed at her chest. Nasuada closed her eyes, and held her sword desperate to live. Suddenly, she heard the crash of two metal blades together. Nasuada opened her eyes and was shocked. Another person blocked Jared's blow. And the blade her was using was very familiar to Nasuada. It glowed red, the color of blood, in the fire's light. The two blades met in a series of sparks. _

"_Nasuada," A very familiar voice shouted over the loud crackling of flames. "Get out of here!"_

"_What about you?" Nasuada yelled back. _

"_Leave me, go, NOW!" The young man replied as he parried another lethal blow from Jared. "Please!"_

_Nasuada's legs were already on the move, though it was against her will. Then, her voice suddenly had a mind of its own. It shouted something that was so confident, like it was the most natural thing in the world. _

"_I love you!" her voice yelled. Nasuada was taken back by this, but she had a strange feeling. She doesn't regret it, like it was the truth._

_Jared ground his teeth together in fury and delivered another lethal blow. The young man blocked it and delivered a lethal blow himself that almost threw Jared out of balance._

_The young man turned and glanced at her, a gentle smile upon his lips. Nasuada saw his face and she felt tears on her face. _

"_I love you too, Nasuada." Murtagh replied. Jared swung his sword while Murtagh was unaware. _

"_Look out!" Nasuada gasped. _

Nasuada's eye fluttered open and she sat up. Cold sweat ran down her temples and her heart was hammering the walls of her chest. It was just a nightmare. Just a dream.

She looked around the surroundings, it was still dark. The fire they made had died out, but the silver moon provided light that made her see the dim surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Said a smooth, deep yet sleepy voice beside Nasuada

She shook her head; "Nothing, Murtagh."

"Nightmare, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Just let it go, Murtagh." Nasuada sighed. "See you in the morning." Nasuada threw the covers over her to cover herself from Murtagh.

She heard shuffling of fabric then silence. Nasuada waited until she was sure that Murtagh was asleep. Then she pulled the covers out of her face and stared at the stars.

_What the hell was that?_ She asked herself. This dream never happened before, and it puzzled her. She felt that this was more than a dream, it felt so real. She looked at Murtagh who was peacefully sleeping and occasionally mumbling something illegible under his breath, then sighing dreamily, as if he was in a fantasy that he likes very much.

_Well, that's unfair. _Nasuada thought with a small smile. _I get to suffer a stupid nightmare while he gets to dream peacefully. _

She stared at the lit part of Murtagh's face. The silver moon cast down a silver glow on his pale skin. Nasuada studied his every facial feature, she memorized everything, like drinking it all in.

Long dark lashes that adore the edges of pale lids which house grayish blue eyes, thin pale pink lips, high cheek bones, a strong square jaw which adds to his masculinity, a nice sculpted nose and black hair which falls past his ears and eyes to frame it all. Murtagh was like an artwork that came to life.

_Wow, _Nasuada thought. _He really is good-looking._

Then she noticed that her face was hot. _Uhg, what am I thinking? _

Murtagh was mumbling something under his breath again and this time Nasuada strained her ears to hear his illegible words. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain.

She tried once more and when she failed, she gave up. Lying on her back once again, her thoughts drifted to her nightmare. She counted the silver glittering stars; when she reached twenty, Jared's faced suddenly flashed before her eyes. She gasped loudly then clamped her mouth shut; afraid that she might have woke Murtagh up. Fortunately, there was still silence.

Jared was a powerful lord in Teirm, going there is like handing herself to the king for he is under Galbatorix's power. Nasuada felt her insides churn as her memories of Jared played in her mind. Orrin and Arya hate Jared and so do a number of people. And one thing that Nasuada regrets is her having a relationship with Jared. She shivered at the thought that she was used by someone she thought she could trust. It traumatized her and this lead to Orrin's and Arya's hated towards him. Nasuada never trusted her heart ever since that.

Jared left and she never saw him again. Nasuada admits to herself that she as foolish and young that time; she was only fifteen.

She sighed quietly. _At least Murtagh's here, he handles some things better than I could. _

Nasuada rolled to her side and turned her back at Murtagh. She watched a group of fireflies hovering over a thorn bush. She hugged herself and curled into a ball. By accompanying Murtagh in this mission, she would be confronting her past. Suddenly she regretted her decision of doing this, but it was too late to turn back now. A cold breeze blew down on them and Nasuada sneezed, she sniffed and ignored it. Then suddenly, she heard a shuffling noise, like fabric being rolled open and flapped. Nasuada didn't move.

Then a blanket came over her, protecting her from the cold. Murtagh muttered a silent spell and Nasuada felt a soft wave of heat wash over her skin and delivered her warmth. Then Murtagh laid down again and this time, even closer to Nasuada. She kept still, keeping the illusion that she was still sleeping. Then it was all silent again and she could hear Murtagh's even breathing.

Nasuada could not find the right words to describe this little episode, but she was touched by Murtagh's concern.

_It may mean nothing. _She told herself. _He's just being a gentleman, that's just all._

Slowly, she drifted into sleep and pleasant dreams rolled in her mind.

**Ok, I know this chapter is short. But just to get your attention that I'll be continuing this story. I'm sorry it took long, I totally ran out of ideas before. R&R**


	16. An Enemy Waits

**Thanks for welcoming me back! **

Murtagh rolled upright, yawned and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It was two hours before dawn, he woke up too early and he can't go back to sleep.

_Good morning, Murtagh. _Thorn greeted, he stretched his limbs like a cat and his joints popped as he did so. Murtagh nodded in response as he stood up and stretched himself.

_You up for some breakfast? _Thorn asked merrily.

Murtagh shook his head; _I'm not hungry yet. _

_Let me guess, you didn't sleep well, huh? _Thorn said as he cocked a scaly brow.

_No, that's not it. _Murtagh replied. _Nasuada kept talking in her sleep. _

_So were you. _Thorn grinned, _and don't get me started on what you were unconsciously yapping about last night. _

_What'd I say? _Murtagh asked, a bit panicky.

Thorn grinned smugly at him; _let's just say, you were fortunate that Nasuada had already fallen asleep when your trap started yapping._

_Oh, those again, huh? _

Thorn nodded. His eyes wandered and settled on Nasuada's sleeping figure.

Murtagh looked at Nasuada as well; his eyes softened as he gazed down on Nasuada's peaceful expression. Then grief washed over him as he remembered Nasuada's comatose stage. The memory of how he nearly took her life.

Thorn read Murtagh's thoughts and comforted his rider. _It's not your fault, Murtagh. You... we were under control. It was all that pathetic excuse of a tyrant's doing. _

Murtagh did not reply. He sat on a boulder and stared at the dark, starlit horizon.

_But it was my sword, my hand… her blood. _Murtagh finally said, he picked up a dead stick and started peeling off the dead bark and dried fibers.

_But it was against your will. It wasn't really you there. It was someone else. _Thorn reasoned. Murtagh only sighed.

Thorn rolled his eyes; _would it make you feel better if Nasuada told you the same thing?_

_Maybe, Maybe not. _Murtagh smugly smiled. _You'll never know the outcomes._

_I bet you'd listen to her. _Thorn said teasingly. _You'd listen to her even if she tells you to go jump off the highest mountain and into the darkest abyss. _

Murtagh could not help smile. _I don't know about that, Thorn. I'm not as stupid. _

_Maybe not you, Murtagh, but your heart. _Thorn remarked. _This foolish thing that you humans call love, I find it fascinating. How it could manipulate you, how it could drive you to the extremes. _

Murtagh looked down and smiled a small smile. _I don't think we should have this as a subject, _he said quietly. _I really don't have any experience in this kind of thing. _

_Shall I ask Nasuada then? _Thorn asked, half teasing.

Just then, Nasuada began to stir. Her eyelids quivered as they began to open.

_Murtagh, _Thorn said a bit amused. _Your lady awakes._

Murtagh ignored the crimson dragon and watched as Nasuada opened her eyes.

_Admit it, you love her. _Thorn said.

_No._ Murtagh replied simply.

Nasuada opened her eyes and stretched her arms as far as they could go.

Her eyes met his and she said sleepily; "Oh, good morning, Murtagh."

"Good morning" Murtagh replied acknowledging it with a small nod.

Nasuada sat up and yawned. "Oh my, seems I'm up far too early to day. The sun has yet to raise form the horizon."

Murtagh nodded. Nasuada stood up to be able to stretch much better. "Today we would be going to Teirm, right?"

"Yes. We leave at sunrise." Murtagh replied.

Nasuada nodded as she understood. "Alright, we might as well get some breakfast. Or have you decided to go on without me?" She smiled teasingly.

Thorn projected his thoughts for both of them to hear.

_Oh, Murtagh didn't. He was waiting for you. _Thorn grinned at the two. Murtagh glared at him for the lie while Nasuada stared.

"We'll that's very nice of you." Nasuada commented.

_You liar. _Murtagh growled at Thorn in the privacy of their minds.

_I'm just telling what's on your mind. _Thorn replied smugly. _And that is what I saw. Dragons rarely lie, Murtagh._

_Right. _Murtagh rolled his eyes.

Nasuada went beside the stream and splashed her face with cold water, after washing, she went to the near by fruit trees and picked some fruits.

"Shall we have fruit salad?" Murtagh asked jokingly as he climbed a tree to get some eggs from a bird's nest.

"We could." Nasuada replied, "I bet it'll go well with fried eggs."

_I could go hunt if you like. _Thorn offered but Murtagh and Nasuada shook their heads.

"No," Nasuada said, "It'll take time skinning and gutting what else with the cooking. This would do, but thanks you for the offer."

_If you say so._ Thorn grunted.

"You don't have to be all polite with Thorn, you know." Murtagh grinned as he jumped down from a high branch and landing gracefully and in perfect balance on the balls of his feet.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Nasuada asked as she watched Murtagh's graceful move. "That was great."

"I rather not tell," Murtagh smirked. "But I learned that move when I was little."

Nasuada was silence for a while as she dried the fruits and pulled out her jeweled dagger and started peeling and cutting the fruits.

"Murtagh?" she finally asked. "When you were little, what do you look like and what do you do?"

Murtagh was in deep thought for a while; hesitant.

_Well,_ Thorn asked. _Are you going to answer her?_

_I don't know. _Murtagh replied in the privacy of their minds. _There are some things that Nasuada should not know about. I can't just tell her that I had a horrible childhood._

_You can always lie. _Thorn said.

_I could, _Murtagh agreed. _But that'll leave me guilty._

_It's your choice. _

"I rather keep that to myself." Murtagh said without looking up from the frying eggs, trying to avoid Nasuada's eyes. "As for the appearance; I still look like me, only younger and littler and with longer hair."

Nasuada suppressed a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Murtagh demanded.

The giggle turned into soft laughter.

"Oh, nothing." Nasuada replied. "But I just can't help but think; Murtagh Morzansson with a plump childish face and a cute smile," she giggled again, this time, Murtagh noticed her cheeks light up with a faint blush. He can't help but smile as well.

"Well, you got to admit." He said with a grin. "I look pretty hot even as a five year old."

Nasuada gasped and threw an apple at Murtagh who caught it perfectly with a graceful reflex. "Ewww…" Nasuada stuck out her tongue like a child.

After breakfast, they cleaned their bowls and tied their bags on the saddle.

Murtagh helped Nasuada onto the saddle before boarding himself and at sunrise, they took off.

Like before, Nasuada was excited about flying. She touched every cloud that was within reach, watched the flock of birds up close and hum sweet and happy melodies to herself and Murtagh listened even though he was pretending to navigate their route.

_You should take her flying when you have some spare time, she really likes it. _Thorn said mentally.

_Agreed. _Murtagh replied, _she seems to love the sky so much. It's like she'd made for flying._

_Her strong will, her cleverness and kind heatedness, _Thorn said. _Her courage, and her love for the sky, she'd be a perfect rider!_

Murtagh froze then sighed in his mind. _Unfortunately, there are no dragon eggs left. _

_What of Greeni and Saphira? _

_Maybe, but she doesn't have the blood of a rider. _Murtagh said.

Thorn snorted, plumes of smoke escaped his nostrils. _Blasphemy! We dragons are not that picky you know. We pick our riders if we feel attracted and connected to them. It's true that Nasuada doesn't have the blood of a rider in her blood but if she gets picked, she will start the linage in her bloodline. _

_I see. _Murtagh replied, and said nothing more to Thorn. Instead he said to Nasuada;

"Tell me something about yourself."

Nasuada turned to look at him; "Like what?"

"Uhm... I don't know. Anything about yourself, like your hobbies, your childhood, uhm… and the like."

_Lame move._ Thorn commented dryly to Murtagh.

"Hmmm… There isn't much to know about me." Nasuada said, "I like to read and practice archery. I like spicy foods and I like the color violet."

Murtagh smiled. "And?"

"What else do you want to know?" Nasuada asked.

Murtagh thought for a while.

"What else do you like?"

Nasuada was silent, then; "I won't answer unless we have a bargain."

"And what's that?"

"We take turns answering the same question. You'll know more about me and I learn more about you. It's only fair. I can't reveal everything about while you remain a complete mystery." Nasuada reasoned out.

"Deal." Murtagh said with a grin.

"Alright," Nasuada grinned back. "My favorite flowers are roses and tulips."

"I like daisies. They're simple." Murtagh said.

"I was born on summer." Nasuada said.

"Winter."

"Oh," Nasuada smiled, "That explains you're personality."

"What about it?" Murtagh asked, but not coldly.

"You're so mysterious and somewhat cold," Nasuada began.

_Ouch._ Thorn teased.

_Shut Up. _Murtagh growled.

"Yet," Nasuada continued. "You seemed to be full of wonder and secrets. Winter isn't bad, I like winter."

"I like summer." Murtagh replied. "It's so warm and full of colors. And I like sword fighting."

"Eragon told me that the two of you used to spar every night to pass the time when you were traveling to the Varden."

Murtagh nodded.

"I like to spar but not as often. I spar with Orrin when I have some spare time. He was the one who thought me the basics." Nasuada said

Murtagh remembered when he saw Nasuada and Orrin in the meadow. He felt a bit jealous but he fought it.

"He must have thought you well." Murtagh managed to say.

"Oh yes." Nasuada replied. "You see, Orrin is like the older brother I never had. He's a very close friend but sometimes, he gets so annoying."

Teirm appeared as a small dot on the horizon and they went straight for it.

It was mid day when they arrived; they landed in a clearing and wore their cloaks as a disguise.

_**SOMEWHERE IN TEIRM:**_

A strong wind entered Jared's open window and he smirked as he stared at the sky.

"What a strong wind." He said in an icy yet seductive voice. "But, far too strong for a fair summer day."

His icy blue eyes scanned the sky. "It seems that this strong wind is from the powerful wings of our guest's dragon, how lovely to drop by for a visit."

A hawk black as night perched on a dead branch that stood on an elegantly curved stand cawed. Jared gave a dark smile and turned to his winged pet.

"That's right, Gathen, we must welcome our guests."

**Stay tuned!! R&R**


	17. Emotional Riots

**Ohh… I could feel the Winter solstice!! It doesn't snow here, but I could feel the chill! Christmas is in the air!**

**I'm going to follow Brisingr, but not all of them, just some facts. **

"We haven't heard from them for a while." Eragon said with an edge of worry. "It's been two days."

"You're right," Arya replied as she glanced at Nasuada's empty tent. "Maybe we should go and check up of them."

"How?" A small voice suddenly interrupted, and then a small girl with glossy black hair and piercing violet eyes popped out behind the large fir tree.

"Elva!" Eragon said in surprise

"It's rude to interrupt an adult conversation, young one." Arya said flatly.

"I do not care." Elva said a bit snob. "I'm as special as you both are, dragon riders."

"hmm." Eragon shrugged. "Kid's got a way with words."

"Anyways," Arya continued, answering Elva's question. "I'm sure Nasuada's got a small mirror with her. We could use that to scry and communicate with them."

"Can I come?" Elva asked.

Arya and Eragon looked at each other then shrugged; "Suit your self."

Elva went with Eragon and Arya and on the way, they bumped into someone.

"Good morning, Sire." Elva said as them met king Orrin. Eragon and Arya twisted their arms on in the elves' traditional greeting.

"Good morning, Elva." Orrin replied to the child, and then he nodded towards Eragon and Arya, "Eragon, Arya. How do you fare this fine morning?"

"Fine, Sire." Eragon replied humbly. Arya nodded in agreement.

"Sire?" Elva asked. She felt Orrin's worry and agitation; "What bothers you?"

Orrin blinked and wondered how Elva could sense his emotions then remembered her special powers.

"Nothing." He sighed, "It'll go away once I do some chemical experiments."

"It's Nasuada isn't it?" Elva said, her eyes pierced through Orrin's skull.

Eragon and Arya stared at him, waiting for his reply.

"Good guess, young one." Orrin smiled, then sighed; "It worries me deeply. I haven't heard from her in two days."

"We're on our way to scry her," Arya said respectfully. "You are most free to come."

"I think you should come, Sire." Elva said, her adult voice creeping up their spines. "It would relive you at least."

Orrin nodded; "I believe so."

They went into Nasuada's tent and they went to the large oval mirror on Nasuada's organized dresser table. Eragon muttered a spell and the surface of the mirror rippled like water. They waited for a while before Nasuada appeared. A huge smile graced Orrin's fair face as he saw her.

"Hello?" Nasuada said, her voice was clear as a bell.

"Nasuada!" Elva exclaimed.

Nasuada grinned when she saw her; "Elva! How nice to hear from you."

"Eragon, Arya and Orrin are here as well." Elva said.

Arya appeared with a smirk on her lips; "Having fun?"

Nasuada rolled her eyes sarcastically; "Well, not much action yet. Murtagh and I are outside Teirm, we're on our way in. That is, before you called."

Orrin's eyes narrowed at the mention of Murtagh's name. Elva sensed his change of emotion from worry to irritation. But she avoided Orrin's light green eyes so it wouldn't be obvious.

"Nasuada," Orrin said, "How are you?"

"I'm well." She replied, "And you?"

"Same old, same old." Orrin answered.

"And the Varden?" Nasuada asked, her voice a bit tensed.

"I managed to convince them that you are on some business trip." Orrin replied, "It wasn't easy, but I did it."

Nasuada sighed with relief and said; "Orrin, you've done it again. Thank you!"

"You are most certainly welcome, my Lady." He grinned. Arya then replaced Orrin's image. She has a smug like look and a sly smirk.

"So, how's your mission?" she asked.

"It's going smoothly so far." Nasuada replied.

"Of course it is," she said, giving her words a mysterious emphasis. "You let me know when something _exciting_ happens."

The rest did not understand what Arya meant but Nasuada blushed and looked away.

"Don't be absurd, Arya." Nasuada muttered.

"Oh, I'm not absurd." Arya grinned. "I'm just considering the possibilities."

"I doubt that'll happen." Nasuada said a bit stern. "And could we please have a subject that has more sense?"

"What are you people talking about?" Elva asked, Orrin looked confused as well. Eragon looked puzzled like the rest, but Arya gave him a wink that was too fast for Elva and Orrin to catch. Then his face lit up as he understood what Nasuada and Arya were talking about.

"Yeah sure," Arya finally said. "But this won't be my last call. We'll continue this soon. Tell Murtagh I said hi."

"Speaking of Murtagh," Eragon pushed Arya to away playfully and faced the mirror. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine." Nasuada answered. "Would you like to speak to him?"

"Yes, please." Eragon replied.

Nasuada turned away for a while as if speaking in a low voice to a person invisible from their view. Then Nasuada disappeared. Murtagh appeared on the mirror.

Orrin glared and looked away.

"Hello, Murtagh." Eragon said.

Murtagh gave a single nod. His voice flat and business like, his eyes darkened as he saw Orrin. Elva felt a strong chill up her spine and the magic in her veins started to rock her mind with a strong force. She clutched her stomach with one hand the covered her mouth with the other as she was going to throw up. She then dashed out of the tent.

"Elva!" Arya called and went after the child.

"What's with her?" Murtagh asked.

"I don't know." Eragon replied, "Arya's on it."

Murtagh nodded.

"Any information?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh shook his head. "None yet." He replied. "I'll let you know once I get some. I'll snoop around the city and ask some commoners if they know anything."

Eragon nodded. "What of Teirm's lords?"

"Some of them submitted themselves to Galbatorix and are loyal to him. One of Galbatorix's well trusted vassals are Jared Damonsson."

Orrin froze and spun to face the mirror. "What?"

"Jared Damonsson." Murtagh repeated. "I met him once. I don't like him due to his… dark and dangerous aura. Just his presence makes me sick, he is very free of his thoughts and he tells of nothing but power. His words are very malicious and so are his thoughts, I believe. As far as I know, he used to be an ally of Surda. Am I correct?"

Orrin's glare hardened. "Yes," he replied, "He was."

Murtagh nodded; "I thought so."

Orrin took an uneasy breath and said in a hard voice; "Murtagh, no matter what happens, don't let Nasuada near Jared. If you are to sneak in his manor, leave Nasuada behind. Don't let him get access to her."

"I'll guard her with my life." Murtagh said, his voice flat and emotionless, yet suspicious.

"You better." Orrin mumbled before disappearing, and then was replaced by Eragon.

"Okay," he said to clear up the tension. "That was… something."

Murtagh remained silent. Eragon waited for Orrin to leave his tent before he begun.

"Murtagh," he said his voice a bit troubled. "Saphira and Greeni have been gone for a while." He paused, "I think they're in Marna."

"The mountain where dragons mate?" Murtagh asked. Eragon nodded.

"Is Nasuada there?" he asked, hushed. Murtagh glanced to the side and back to the mirror.

"She's fixing something in the saddle bags." He replied. "She's out of hearing range."

Eragon sighed and continued; "If Saphira does become a mother, which I'm sure she would. I would like Nasuada to try one of the eggs."

Murtagh was silent, a hard lump formed in his throat. He swallowed hard before saying; "And if she does become a rider?"

"Good question." Eragon answered, "I'm still training and Arya would probably be busy and she wouldn't have that much free time. So it would be nice if _you'll_ be the one to train _her_."

Murtagh was silent, he seemed to be thinking to himself and conversing with Thorn.

"Alright," he finally replied. "But you and Arya have to help. We posses different knowledge when it comes to this."

"Sure," Eragon said. "Like Arya said; I'm just considering possibilities."

Murtagh nodded; "Possibilities are not far from reality."

"Indeed. You two better get going." Eragon smiled. "I better go check on Elva and Arya. Be careful, alright?"

"_We _will." Murtagh replied.

"May your swords stay sharp." Eragon said in the Ancient Language.

"Yours as well." Murtagh replied in the same language.

Then the mirror's surface rippled like water again and Murtagh was gone.

_**Outside:**_

Elva threw up behind a tree and wiped her mouth, grimacing.

"Are you okay now?" Arya asked.

"Do I look okay to you, princess of the elves?" Elva moaned.

"No."

"That answers your question."

Arya sighed. "What happened in there?"

"Eragon's blessing." Elva replied. "I could feel Orrin's and Murtagh's struggles. It's like; they want to fight for something. I do not understand it at all, it's driving me insane."

Arya thought about it.

_Nasuada_

"Let it go," Arya said, and patted Elva on the back. "I'm sure it's just nothing."

"Nothing!" Elva exclaimed; "How could _that_ be nothing?"

She shook her head, her black hair waving from side to side.

"Arya," she said, her pained adult voice made her sound vulnerable. "You have to do something before Orrin and Murtagh slash each other's throat out."

Arya sighed and looked at Elva gently.

"There is nothing I could do, little one." She said. "But Nasuada could."

**Yes! One chapter in one sitting! I'll update as soon as I get some free time. R&R!**


	18. Arrived

**Here's the next chapter. Like I said; I'm not following all of Brisingr, just some facts.**

Nasuada pulled the cloak of her hood over her head so that only half of her face is exposed. Murtagh did the same with his cloak and made sure that Zar'roc's wine wed sheath is hidden behind the flap of his cloak to avoid recognition of the soldiers.

"Are you ready?" Murtagh asked Nasuada. She turned to him and gave a gentle, assuring smile.

"Aye." She replied. "May luck's wings be on our side."

Murtagh nodded and turned to Thorn who spread his wings ready to take flight.

_Stay out of sight. _Murtagh reminded Thorn mentally. _But be close behind in case we need you. Our stay won't be long, but the duration of our stay might test your patience._

Thorn snorted snobbishly, a thin stream of white smoke left his scaly nostrils like a pair of ghostly snakes.

_Don't tell me what to do. _He said, _because I have a very clear idea. The two of you don't. _

_I could take care of my self. _Murtagh replied defensively.

_And Nasuada? _Thorn asked.

_She could take care of herself. She's an independent woman. _

_And is that one of the traits that attracts you to her? _

_Thorn, _Murtagh sighed as he avoid to look at Nasuada who was doing a final check on the bags they are bringing. _We've gone over this a thousand times. _

_Oh, yeah. No teasing. _

"Let's go." Nasuada said, "we shouldn't waste time."

"Nasuada?" Murtagh began.

"Yes, Murtagh?" Nasuada replied whirling at the side to face him.

"When we get there," Murtagh cautioned. "Let me do all the talking. It is not casual talk like you do in your courts, it is not what you are accustomed to."

Nasuada nodded; "Alright. I could manage. But mind this; I will speak if I wish to."

"I am not banning you from speaking, my lady." Murtagh said. "But only warning you that some of the vocabulary they use are foul that they might offend you or find disgusting and green."

"I understand." Nasuada nodded.

Murtagh was in deep thought for a while as he watched Thorn take off the ground and disappeared into the clouds.

"We need a reputation." He finally said.

"What do you mean?" Nasuada asked.

"A reputation incase soldiers ask our business within the city and to tell people who might be sticking their nose on us."

"Friends?" Nasuada asked.

"Nah," Murtagh shook his head. "No one buys that nowadays except if we are of the same gender."

"Well, we can't be related, that's for sure." Nasuada sighed.

"Aye, your skin's color will make it hard for them to believe." Murtagh agreed.

"I guess the only option left for us…" Nasuada paused to think but Murtagh quickly finished her unfinished phrase;

"Is to be lovers." He said, his voice trailing off at the last word.

"That could work." Nasuada nodded, discarding green thoughts in her mind.

Murtagh gave a nervous and uneasy laugh. "Well, it's just our cover up."

"Yeah," Nasuada joined in. "It's not like we really are a couple."

That fact can't help but sting Murtagh hard on the chest.

"Let's get going." Nasuada said, tugging on Murtagh's sleeve.

Murtagh hurried along but did not say a word until they reached the main gate.

Two soldiers stood at both sides of the gate, both clad in full armor and examining people coming in and out of the city.

They approached the gate, acting as normal and natural as possible.

As they passed by the guards one of them suddenly called;

"Halt!" he said, his voice booming with command.

Murtagh and Nasuada wordlessly stopped. The guard eyed them from head to toe. Nasuada looked down as she met the soldier's eye.

"What be your b'sness 'ere, eh?" he asked.

Nasuada frantically searched her mind for an answer, but Murtagh's answered coolly instead.

"We're on travel" he said, Nasuada was surprised on hoe the innocence of his voice fooled people.

"Well, you 'rnt m'rchants, that's a fact." The other guard said as he eyed their light luggage.

"Oh, no." Murtagh laughed lightly, his innocent tone never left his smooth, deep voice.

"We're tourists, I promised my fiancée," he motioned towards Nasuada who was looking down innocently on the ground. "That I would take her to see Teirm for her birthday."

Nasuada felt her face burn when Murtagh said 'Fiancée'.

"Isn't that right, darling?" Murtagh asked sweetly.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes," she choked out; it gave her the impression on being shy and modest. "I would love to see Teirm. They said that it has an amazing sunset and beautiful coastal views."

"Ye got that right," the soldier muttered friendlily. "But heed me w'rning. Lord Damonsson has added x'tra so'diers 'ere. Seems he's fou'nd a th'reat."

"Aye." The other said. "St'ay out of Tr'ouble, or 'id be 'yer neck."

"We completely understand." Murtagh said humbly. "We'll be on our way now."

The soldiers nodded and motioned for them to proceed inside.

"Have a nice day, sirs." Nasuada said curtly and softly, and very modestly.

The soldiers nodded and one of them gave her a friendly smile.

Once inside, Nasuada could not help gave a sigh of relief and a smug smile.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Murtagh said as he gave her a pat on the head like a brother does to her little sister.

"Hey," Nasuada said annoyed, she slapped Murtagh's hand away as he attempted to pat her on the head again. "Don't do that!"

"Why?" Murtagh asked with a teasing smile.

"Because it's damn annoying." Nasuada replied. "Now stop."

Murtagh did so. They walked for awhile and Nasuada looked at every shop they passed.

She looked at the goods that were displayed on the windows. Dresses, jewelry, weapons, food, she looked at them with much wonder and interest. Murtagh tried to read her expression, but it kept changing all the time that it was hard. One thing is for sure though; it amused Murtagh to see how Nasuada acted when she first stepped out of the confines of Surda and the darkness of Farthen Dur.

"We'll find lodging first, then we'll get something to eat, then we'll start." Murtagh said as they stopped when a hay cart passed by.

"I'm fine with that." Nasuada replied. "But if you don't mind," she hesitated then continued. "Could we please stay somewhere clean? You know… Clean sheets, soft beds, shower chambers…?"

Murtagh chuckled. "Of course." He said. "I know someone here that could provide those for us. And luckily, they happened to be old acquaintances. So they'll give us a discount."

"That's nice of them." Nasuada replied.

After a few more minutes, they reached a fine looking inn. It was an old house, but it had a homey aura even from the outside.

"We're here." Murtagh murmured.

They walked to the front door and a small bell rang as Murtagh opened the door for Nasuada.

The waiting area was like a small living room. There were couches, a coffee table, a plump rug, an unlit fire place and vases displayed on the shelf.

There was also a counter where a young girl, about the age of sixteen, with bright honey blonde hair, hair white skin adorned with freckles and cheery brown eyes.

At the sound of the bell, the girl's head snapped up and she automatically dipped her head in respect and wore a friendly smile.

"Good morning," she said, "Welcome to Homey Inns. I am…" she was automatically cut off when she met Murtagh's gaze. Her brown eyes widened with surprise and her jaw almost dropped.

"Oh… my," she stammered, seemed to be out of words. "Prince Murtagh!"

Her breath quickened with excitement and she bowed again.

Murtagh placed a finger over his mouth; a gesture of silence.

"Klina," he said with a smirk. "I told you not to call me that."

"My apologies, prince…"she stammered, "I mean, my lord."

Nasuada looked in amazement. Who knew that Murtagh held such a powerful image?

Murtagh removed his hood and raked his dark hair with his fingers.

"How's you father, Klina?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Klina was about to answer when a gruff voice came from behind the curtain;

"Klina!" the voice said. "What's with all the racket?" then an old man, about in his late fifties, stepped out. "You're going to scare costumers away."

"Hello, Denzel." Murtagh said casually, "It's been a long time."

Denzel's head which hung low during that time, snapped up when he heard the familiar voice.

"Prince Murtagh!" he greeted, "What a surprise, it's been a long time."

Murtagh went over and shook the old man's hand in a friendly way.

"Yes," he said, "We happen to be passing by. We'll be in town for a few days."

Denzel's eyes narrowed as he looked through Nasuada's half covered face.

She removed her hood to expose her hidden face convinced that it is safe since Murtagh has removed his.

"Ah," Denzel said in awe as he saw Nasuada's beautiful, exotic face. "Is she your wife?"

Murtagh was caught off guard by the question and so was Nasuada.

"No." Murtagh quickly answered. "She's my fiancée."

Nasuada smiled as Klina grinned towards her.

"Congratulations." Klina said to Nasuada.

"Why, thank you." Nasuada replied bashfully.

"What are we all doing here?" Denzel laughed, "You two must be tired from your journey. Come, Klina will show you to your room."

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

"I get the bed." Nasuada pressed as she dropped her bags.

"No," argued Murtagh. "I get the bed. You can sleep on the couch, you'll fit in it just perfectly."

"No." Nasuada said stubbornly. "If that's so, then I demand another room or another bed."

Murtagh sighed, Nasuada was so hard to argue with. "Nasuada, this the only room they have available. If you want, you could sleep outside, no one's stopping you."

Nasuada shook her head.

"I don't want to take the couch." Murtagh said. "If it's fine, we could share the bed."

He felt awkward when he said that.

"Absolutely not." Nasuada declared. "I am not sleeping in sin, muratgh."

Murtagh could hear Thorn's amused laughter echoing in his head.

"Hey," He said annoyed. "Who said anything about sleeping in sin? What, do you expect us to make love or something?"

Thorn's laughter boomed louder, sending vibrations along Murtagh's mental barriers.

Nasuada's jaw dropped, and Murtagh looked away, embarrassed. He didn't expect that to come out of his mouth.

He knew that he has upset Nasuada. Women like her are sensitive to this kind of topics.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

Nasuada wordlessly nodded and sat on the bed. She let her eyes wander around the room to forget what Murtagh has just said.

"Are you hungry?" Murtagh suddenly asked. "We could go out to get something to eat, if you want."

"Sure." Nasuada mumbled lowly and stood up.

_**The Varden…**_

Orrin paced around the room. He had just received a report from one of the spies in Teirm that was never heard from again after he sneaked in the castle where Jared resides.

"New tidings, sire?" Eragon said as he entered the tent.

"Unfortunately," Orrin replied. "Yes. Mysterious activities are occurring as we speak."

"Do you have any theories about this?" Eragon asked.

Orrin nodded. "I believe that Galbatorix had given Jared a powerful weapon capable of stealing one of you three riders back to him. The spies reported of a mysterious vial containing some strange element. I do not know what it is even in my study of chemistry or physics, it does not match any of the descriptions of chemicals I know. And the only explanation I could come up with is that maybe it's magic."

Eragon nodded.

_What could it be? _Saphira asked in the privacy of their minds.

_I don't know. _He replied.

"Sire," Eragon started after a while. "What is the description of the content of the vial."

Orrin glanced quickly on the parchment he was holding and replied;

"It's orange, with a neon glow. It looks liquid from afar but when you take a closer look it looks gaseous. The odor is strangely sweet yet has a mixture of spice in it. It's very strange."

"Strange indeed." Eragon agreed. "I have not come over this in my studies."

"Maybe some new, twisted experiment of Galbatorix's."

"Could be." Eragon replied, "He's capable of such things."

"The question is," Orrin said raking his hand on his dark blonde hair. "Why would he hand this weapon to Jared?"

"I know not, Orrin." Eragon sighed. "But I hope Murtagh and Nasuada finds out."

"I hope so too." Orrin replied with a small nod.

**Another chapter done!! I hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Advance Merry Christmas to all! R&R**


End file.
